Sculpture
by qunnyv19
Summary: Hermione Granger adalah objek berharganya, karena dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, Draco Malfoy yang memahat semuanya. \ [Chapter 3: Run Away] Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis hanya demi menyelamatkan 'nyawa' Hermione Granger, anak dari Wendell Granger. Yang bahkan wujudnya tidak nyata. /
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
><span><strong>Characters:<strong> Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.  
><span><strong>Warning:<strong> Semi-Canon. Typo(s). Multichapter. OOC.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.:. Sculpture .:.<br>© qunnyv19

.

Prologue

* * *

><p>Berjalan kaki bukanlah pilihan yang menyenangkan untuk seorang konglomerat seperti Granger, tapi tak ada salahnya ketika dia memilih untuk melakukan itu sekali-sekali, dan pergi ke tempat asing yang sama sekali belum pernah dia kunjungi.<p>

Waktu itu adalah saat dedaunan berguguran dan menghasilkan warna merah cokelat dan kuning yang bertebaran di trotoar. Waktu itu adalah keadaan yang _basah_ di jalanan. Waktu itu adalah musim gugur yang menyenangkan untuk menyambut musim dingin.

Tapi Wendell Granger tidak merasa se_senang_ itu.

Kedua kakinya terus menggerus jalanan dan tak henti-hentinya memohon dalam hati, supaya keinginan anehnya bisa terkabul.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

( tuk, tuk, tuk,  
>begitulah suara palu ketika ia ketuk,<br>namun kali ini dia akan membuatnya selembut mungkin. )

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wendell tidak bisa memendam keinginannya lebih lama. Ketika dia sudah sampai di rumah mewah milik anak tunggal Malfoy, ditekannya bel berkali-kali, merasa kalau pintu itu tidak segera dibuka, maka ia akan mati.

Pintunya dibuka ketika bunyi bel mencapai ke-sebelas. Yang membukanya adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina dengan kulit pucat, dagunya tajam dan matanya menatap dalam.

Wendell bergidik untuk beberapa saat, namun digelengkan kepalanya.

"Draco Malfoy?" panggilnya dengan nada takut-takut.

"Ya," sahutnya dengan suara serak—hampir tak terdengar kalau Wendell tidak memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Aku … aku ingin memesan sesuatu. Kau pemahat patung yang terkenal itu, 'kan? Yang karyanya dipajang di museum itu, apa namanya, waktu itu aku sampai ikut ke pamerannya dan karyamu itu luar biasa—"

"Ya," potong Draco tanpa banyak bicara.

"—indahnya. Seperti asli. Apa kau pernah melihat _unicorn_ sehingga kau bisa membuatnya sedemikian rupa?"

Draco tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya dan langsung bertanya _to the point_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Draco Malfoy terlihat sibuk sekali dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan rambutnya yang tak kalah acak-acakan; ditambah dengan samar-samar warna hitam di bagian bawah mata. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melayani klien yang hanya ingin berbasa-basi.

Wendell langsung menutup mulutnya sesegera mungkin.

Draco memberi gestur dengan tangannya menunjuk ke arah ruang tamu, meminta Wendell untuk masuk dan membicarakan soal pesanan mereka dengan lebih detil dan bukannya di ambang pintu ketika cuaca sedang dingin. Wendell mengangguk, merasa dia terlalu banyak bicara, dan mengikuti Malfoy itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

"Kopi?"

"Air putih saja, terima kasih."

Draco mengangguk dan bergegas menuju dapur. Wendell memerhatikan sekitarnya, tidak ada yang bisa dikagumi dari rumah besar pemahat patung tersohor itu. Walaupun namanya sudah terkenal dan rumahnya mewah, seorang Draco Malfoy tidak sudi untuk menyewa satu orang pembantu untuk membersihkan dan merapikan rumahnya.

Lihat saja sofanya yang penuh dengan kotak pizza dengan isinya yang tinggal seperempat, atau kaus kaki yang diabaikan begitu saja di ambang meja. Begitu pula dengan lantai yang terlihat berdebu dan suara tikus mencicit sampai di telinganya. Wendell mendelik ketika dia merasakan ada _sesuatu _yang melewati kakinya.

Kucing garang berwarna seperti jahe. Bentuk badannya besar, dan Wendell sama sekali tidak suka melihat _makhluk_ ini.

Tak lama setelah Wendell memelototi kucing itu, Draco kembali membawa segelas air putih. Wendell mengangguk dan membisikkan kata terima kasih, tak lupa memberikan delikan terakhir pada si kucing garang.

"Crookshanks," Draco berujar. "Kucing peliharaanku."

"Oh," Wendell menyahut singkat.

"Jadi apa yang kaumau?" tanya Draco, lagi-lagi _to the point_.

Pria berumur tiga puluhan itu meneguk air putihnya dengan terburu-buru ketika Draco bertanya kepadanya dengan nada yang cepat, tegas, dan _langsung_. Crookshanks melompat ke pangkuan tuannya ketika Draco duduk tepat di seberang Wendell.

"Istriku sudah meninggal tujuh bulan yang lalu."

Draco memasang pose yang mengatakan dengan implisit, 'lalu apa hubungannya dan tolong jelaskan padaku serta cepat beritahu apa yang kaumau.'

"A—aku belum punya keturunan. _Well_, kautahu—"

"Aku tidak tahu," sela Draco dengan tidak sopan. Wendell mengangguk dan mengangkat bahu dengan waktu yang bersamaan, lalu melanjutkan.

"—aku sangat ingin menggendong seorang anak." Dia menelan ludah."Anak perempuan, tepatnya. Ini, sebentar."

Dia berdiri dan merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, lalu menyerahkan sesuatu yang terlipat dan lusuh kepada pemahat patung tersebut.

"Itu adalah foto istriku."

Manis, dengan rambut cokelat ikal dan hidungnya yang mungil membuat Draco sedikit terpana melihatnya. Mungkin itu adalah entitasnya yang difoto ketika dia masih berusia dua puluhan.

"Ya," Wendell menjawab tanpa ada yang bertanya. "Itu fotonya ketika dia berumur dua puluh empat tahun, ketika aku dan dia masih bertunangan. Aku … aku ingin anakku berwujud seperti dia."

"Maaf, tapi kalau kau menyuruhku untuk membuat anak, aku tidak bisa karena profesiku bukan untuk hal-hal seperti _itu_."

"_Tentu saja_ bukan itu!" Wendell berteriak, lalu menutup mulutnya kembali. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentak. Maksudku, _bukan itu_. Aku ingin—"

Sebuah pemahaman menghantam kepala Draco dengan cepat.

"Kauingin aku memahat patung sesuai keinginanmu supaya kau bisa menganggapnya _itu_ adalah anakmu."

Wendell sepertinya gugup, dan dokter gigi sepertinya bukanlah orang yang lancar berbicara kepada pemuda dengan mulut pedas dan tajam seperti Draco Malfoy.

"Patung tidak bisa bergerak," Draco memulai. "Patung tidak bisa berbicara, makan, minum, memejamkan mata, _bernapas_. Patung tidak hidup, atau kata lainnya, patung adalah _benda mati_. Kau tidak bisa menganggap patung sebagai anakmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi aku menolak."

Hening yang mencekam menggerogoti sel-sel tubuh Wendell. Dia sudah sejauh ini, kautahu, demi mendapatkan _anak_ yang dia inginkan. Sudah lama sekali ketika dia ingin mendapatkan keturunan. Tetapi Jean, istrinya, atau istrinya yang sudah meninggal, tidak bisa memberikan apa yang dia inginkan sampai dia mengembuskan napas terakhir.

Wendell menghela napas dalam-dalam. "_Tolong_…" lirihnya.

Draco menggeleng. Crookshanks mengeong berisik, pertanda dia menyetujui apa pun keputusan tuannya, orang yang memilikinya.

"Aku akan membayar _berapa pun_! Berapa yang kaumau? Apa saja yang kaubutuh? Aku bisa menyiapkan semua alat-alatnya untukmu. Kau pasti bisa, 'kan—"

"Mister—"

"Wendell Granger. Aku memang belum menyebutkan namaku. Tolong. Sekali lagi, kumohon! Anak … aku hanya ingin seorang anak yang bisa kupandangi setiap hari dan melihatnya bahkan ketika jantungku sudah tidak berdetak lagi."

"Anak yang kaumaksud di sini, Mr. Granger, tidak bisa bertumbuh. Untuk apa kau pandangi?"

Tangan Wendell bergetar. Tidak, tidak hanya tangannya, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya. Crookshanks mengeong lagi, lebih berisik dari yang tadi. Dengan sigap Draco membungkam mulutnya dengan satu pelototan maut. Crookshanks berhenti.

"Aku, aku—"

Wendell kehilangan kesabaran. Draco mengetuk-ngetuk meja kacanya yang kotor, merasa kalau dirinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran juga.

"Aku tahu kau bisa membuat patung bergerak!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, tubuh Draco menegang dan bahunya menjadi tegap.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

( ya, ya, kau tidak bermimpi, sayang,  
>kau juga tidak sedang berdelusi. )<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku tahu selama ini kau menjalankan bisnis ilegal," Wendell mengumpat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Draco masih bergeming, tidak mengatakan satu silabel pun dari bibirnya. Wendell lanjut mengoceh. "Patung yang bisa kaubuat bergerak sesuka hati. Aku _tahu_ hal itu. Banyak yang bilang kalau kaubisa melakukan sihir."

Draco, anehnya, kembali duduk tenang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Wendell mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa bingung setengah mati karena diejek secara verbal. Tawa Draco mengundang seringai licik dari kucing gemuknya, Crookshanks.

"Bravo, bravo." Draco bertepuk tangan selagi kerutan dahi Mr. Granger belum hilang. Dia memberikan senyuman mengejek kepada klien yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja mengutarakan permintaan aneh kepadanya. "Hebat sekali ada orang yang _bisa_ mendengar dan mengetahui hal itu."

"Berarti benar, 'kan? Berarti kau bisa melakukan itu! Kau bisa _membuat_ anak itu, untukku! Biar kuberikan detilnya untukmu—"

"Tidak perlu." Kali ini Draco memberikan senyum manis, manis sekali sampai Wendell bergidik untuk kedua kalinya ketika dia sampai di rumah itu. "Aku akan membuat _gadis _ini untukmu. Ya, kau menginginkan anak perempuan 'kan, kalau kau ingin anakmu berwujud seperti istrimu."

Wendell mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak ingin dia persis seperti istriku. Maksudnya, dia _anakku_, pasti ada satu atau beberapa elemen yang mirip denganku."

Wendell memicingkan mata ketika Draco mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari bawah kolong sofanya—bahkan Wendell tidak tahu rumah Draco seberantakan itu, ya ampun—serta pensil, lalu menggoreskan pensil itu kepada kertas sketsanya.

Suara pensil menggores kertas terdengar jelas di ruangan, berlomba dengan suara detik jarum jam yang ada dinding. Wendell memejamkan matanya. Berarti informasi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Weasley tidak salah. Informasi itu akurat, seratus persen.

Tak perlu Malfoy itu mengiyakan pernyataannya yang tadi, Wendell yakin Draco memang bisa menggerakkan patung yang dia buat, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Jadi …?" tanya Wendell harap-harap cemas ketika dia merasa dua puluh menit sudah berlalu dan ruangan hanya diisi gesekan pensil dan detik jarum jam.

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Hei, aku membutuhkan jawaban pasti." Wendell menatap arlojinya, dan tersadar sekarang sudah pukul dua siang. "Aku ada pertemuan penting dengan klien nanti. Aku berharap supaya kita bisa segera membuat kesepakatan."

Draco berdeham tidak jelas, masih sibuk dengan pensil dan menghapusnya dengan menggunakan penghapus—yang ada di atas pensil—ketika dia melakukan kesalahan.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Pulanglah, Mister Granger." Draco mengangkat kepalanya untuk pertama kali setelah dua puluh satu menit berlalu. "Pulanglah."

Dengan itu, seperti terhipnotis, Wendell Granger melangkah pergi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

( hei, hei,  
>jadi aku siapamu?<br>aku diukir dengan kedua tanganmu yang kokoh,  
>dipahat dengan kedua matamu yang tajam,<br>dan aku akan segera _ada_, datang ke dunia, ketika kau mau.  
>hei, aku siapa? )<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

to be continue

notes:

**Akhirnya saya kembali membuat MC walaupun dua lainnya belum tuntas. Yang lain akan segera tamat, jadi saya membuat ini untuk menggantikan yang baru.**

**Tersedia kotak untuk berkomentar, di mana kalian bisa menumpahkan segala pikiran dan pendapat kalian tentang fanfiksi ini.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca, dihaturkan terima kasih lebih banyak kepada siapapun yang mau memberikan jejak.**

**( kalau ada yang belum jelas, akan saya jelaskan di **_**chapter**_** berikutnya )**


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
><span><strong>Characters:<strong> Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Mr. Granger  
><span><strong>Warning:<strong> Semi-Canon. Typo(s). Multichapter. OOC. Peringatan tambahan: Tidak ada Horcrux. Voldemort dikalahkan oleh Harry Potter, benar-benar dikalahkan dan mati pada saat Harry berumur satu tahun. Tidak ada Hermione di kehidupan Draco sebelumnya.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.:. Sculpture .:.<br>© qunnyv19

.

Chapter I: New Life

* * *

><p>.<p>

**i.**

.

Draco Malfoy yang terlihat lusuh, berantakan, dan acak-acakan bukan karena dia sedang bekerja keras untuk memahat patung yang sempurna, tapi karena ada masalah lain yang harus dia tangani.

Salahkan Dunia Sihir yang membuatnya muak, dan kini jalan profesionalnya berada di Dunia Muggle. Draco Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy, kalau mau lebih lengkapnya.

Keluarganya tertangkap basah sebagai Pelahap Maut, sehingga Draco harus menjalani hidup penuh tekanan karena nama belakang yang dia punya, diejek tanpa henti karena dia menyandang marga Malfoy—yang seharusnya dia bangga akan hal itu—tapi nyatanya karena _nama_ itulah dia menjalani tujuh tahun di Hogwarts penuh penderitaan.

Para Pelahap Maut sudah diadili dan dimasukkan ke dalam Azkaban, yang tertinggal hanyalah Draco kecil yang ada di Malfoy Manor dan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Severus Snape terkadang berkunjung untuk melatihnya, karena Lucius sudah memercayakan Draco kepada pria berhidung bengkok itu. Di bawah didikan Snape yang keras, diam-diam Draco menyelidiki kehidupan Muggle.

Muggle yang damai, pikirnya. Di Dunia Muggle nama Malfoy tidak akan diketahui, dan Draco bisa saja membuat dirinya seterkenal apa pun di dunia itu. Jadi mata-mata, misalnya, karena dia manipulatif. Atau wajahnya yang tampan dan aset tubuhnya bisa menjadikan dia sebagai model. Sayangnya, Draco tertarik dengan patung yang ada di kantor Snape waktu itu.

"Itu apa?" tanya Draco yang lugu. Draco yang berumur dua belas tahun saat sedang belajar Ramuan bersama Severus Snape.

Snape mendengus dan mengabaikannya, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda karena pertanyaan sepele. Tapi Draco Malfoy bersikeras ingin tahu.

"Itu apa, Profesor Snape?"

Dia berjalan mendekat dan menyipitkan matanya, ingin melihat lebih jelas sosok cantik berambut merah dan bermata hijau entah terbuat dari apa, Draco tidak tahu, dan tangannya terulur ingin menyentuhnya—

"Jangan disentuh," desis Snape. Dia langsung memelototi Draco dan Draco terlompat mundur.

"Baik," ujar Draco patuh dan melanjutkan membaca buku Ramuan kelas dua yang tersedia. Tapi matanya masih melirik penasaran pada sesuatu itu.

"Itu adalah patung." Snape mengaduk ramuan untuk terakhir kalinya pada hari itu dan menuangkan hasilnya di botol kecil, lalu melabelinya dengan nama, dan menaruhnya di tempat yang aman. Draco menunggunya dengan sabar. "Patung. Benda Muggle. Patung adalah pahatan yang bisa kaubuat dengan sesuka hati."

Draco terpana.

"Kita bisa membuat apa pun yang kita suka? Seperti Transfigurasi?"

"Tentu saja itu berbeda. Transfigurasi tidak permanen dan kau _hanya_ mengubah benda itu, tidak _memahat_nya. Tetapi berbeda lagi dengan patung, harus kautahu, patung yang dipahat itu permanen. Kalau kau menjaganya dengan baik, dijamin tidak rusak dan tidak akan hilang."

Draco mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Dan … memahat patung tidak semudah Transfigurasi yang melambaikan tongkat dan mengucap mantra. Harus kautahu, kalau kau terlalu kecil untuk hal-hal seperti ini." Snape mendengus lagi dan melanjutkan proyek ramuan yang selanjutnya.

Draco termangu.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Draco menyusup ke Dunia Muggle lebih dalam, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa dia semakin mengapresiasi benda Muggle bernama patung.

Saat umur tiga belas tahun, barulah Draco tahu kalau patung yang ukurannya besar seperti manusia asli di kantor Snape bernama Lily Evans, atau setelah menikah menjadi Lily Potter. Ibunya Potter sialan yang sudah merenggut semua perhatian publik karena _keberuntungan_nya mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Oh, _yeah_, omong-omong soal Potter, dia selalu berduaan dengan Weasel itu. Malfoy curiga mereka tidak punya teman lagi.

—padahal teman Draco satu-satunya, atau entah bisa atau tidak disebut teman, adalah Severus Snape.

Saat umur empat belas tahun, Draco tahu kalau Snape ternyata yang memahat patung itu sendiri. Draco meminta kepadanya untuk mengajarkan bagaimana cara untuk memahat patung.

Severus mengangguk ragu-ragu, mengajarkan Draco dasar-dasar membuat patung, _tanpa sihir_. Ya, perlu digaris bawahi, tanpa sihir. Tentu saja awalnya Draco merasa kesulitan, tetapi dia bisa mengatasi itu dengan baik. Membuat patung awalnya saja dia sudah senang, dengan wajah ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

Hasilnya tidak bagus, memang, tapi Draco menyimpan patung itu di rumahnya sampai akhir hayat nanti.

Saat umur lima belas tahun, Draco berhasil menciptakan patung seukuran goblin dengan sempurna. Target utamanya adalah Profesor Filius Flitwick. Dan dia berhasil, lalu segera menghancurkan patung itu supaya tidak ada yang mengetahui _kalau_ Draco Malfoy, anak dari (mantan) Pelahap Maut, Darah Murni, memelajari bagaimana cara membuat patung—benda Muggle.

Ketika itulah, hasratnya untuk 'melakukan lebih' muncul.

"Profesor," Draco memanggil saat usianya menginjak enam belas tahun, lagi-lagi di ruangan yang sama, kantor Snape. Severus hanya mengangkat alis tanpa menoleh. "Kita _bisa_ membuat patung seperti yang Muggle lakukan. Lalu, apakah kita bisa mengubah makhluk hidup menjadi patung?"

Pergerakan Severus yang sedang mengatur gelas-gelas kaca berhenti. Tubuhnya seolah membeku mendengar pertanyaan Draco yang berujung masalah.

"Kau bodoh," umpatnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Draco kebingungan.

Sejak saat itu, dia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah bertanya kepada Severus lagi.

Di hari ulang tahun yang ke-delapan belas, juga setelah dia sudah lulus dari Hogwarts, Draco pergi meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Tak lupa dia memberikan Severus secarik surat dengan perkamen yang amat lusuh.

_Untuk Profesor Severus Snape yang sudah membimbing aku sampai sekarang,_

_Terima kasih atas semuanya.  
>Tapi aku harus pergi.<em>

_Jangan khawatir (tapi aku tahu kau tidak pernah khawatir tentang aku), suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi._

_P.S: Kau bisa tinggal di Malfoy Manor, karena sekarang sudah tidak ada penghuninya._

_Tertanda,  
>Draco Lucius Malfoy.<em>

Draco mulai mencari dunianya yang baru, dunia Muggle yang para Darah Murni pasti akan membencinya, tapi Draco berbeda. Karena Draco akan memulai kehidupan baru di sini.

Sebagai … pemahat patung.

.

**ii.**

.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit berkutat dengan buku sketsa dan pensil, Draco mendapatkan gambaran yang ia mau. Gambaran yang nanti akan diakui sebagai anak dari Wendell Granger.

Draco menatap hasil sketsanya.

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun, rambut keriting cokelat berantakan seperti tidak pernah disisir, hidung mungil dan berbintik-bintik, dan gigi depan yang agak besar. Matanya berkilat cerdas dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Draco berpikir, kalau misalnya gadis ini ada, mungkin dia akan masuk dalam Asrama Ravenclaw.

Crookshanks menjilati pipi Draco manja dan matanya melirik pada hasil sketsa buatan Draco. Tak perlu menjadi cenayang untuk tahu kalau Crookshanks menjadi suka dengan hasil gambaran pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu.

"Bagus, Crookshanks?" Draco menyeringai puas melihatnya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk kucing itu, dia berdiri dan mengambil sisa seperempat pizza yang ada di sofa seberang, lalu memakannya dengan perlahan. Sepasang mata abu-abunya kembali melirik pada hasil sketsa yang dibuat selama tiga puluh menit.

Crookshanks mengeong gembira.

Mengabaikan kotak pizza yang kini tidak ada isinya, Draco menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia bersandar pada _counter_ dan teringat pada masalah yang _seharusnya_ dia tangani.

Tangannya mengepal erat di sisi kiri tubuh—karena tangan kanannya sedang memegang gelas—dan kerutan-kerutan di dahinya bertambah. Kementrian Sihir mulai bergerak, dia harus bisa bersembunyi lebih rapat lagi … dia tidak boleh ketahuan.

Bahkan seorang Muggle seperti Wendell Granger menyebut-nyebut bisnis ilegal, demi Merlin! Mr. Granger sudah tahu sampai _sejauh_ itu, yang Draco kira hanya para penyihir yang tahu soal masalah ini. Tapi … tapi Draco tidak mau tahu. Dia akan menginterogasi Mr. Granger untuk informasi yang dia dapat.

Sialan, dia bergumam, seharusnya dari awal _aku_ pintar-pintar bersembunyi.

Draco meneguk air itu sampai habis dan meletakkannya dengan kasar di bak cuci piring. Berpikir keras, dia kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan sadar kalau ruangan itu sangatlah kotor. Draco memutar bola matanya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua untuk mengambil tongkat sihir, lalu segera membereskan kekacauan itu dengan beberapa lambaian.

Inilah rasanya mengetahui bagaimana cara Dunia Sihir dan Dunia Muggle bekerja. Draco Malfoy adalah seseorang yang berbahaya, karena dia tahu bagaimana cara menyeimbangkannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco tidak tahu berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu di ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan pribadi untuk memahat patung, lebih tepatnya. Dia tidak tahu berapa jam yang dia habiskan untuk membuat patung _berharga_ ini.

Yang jelas, ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, Draco Malfoy tidak mau bergerak seincipun dari tempat dia sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk patung seorang gadis Granger.

Tangannya yang kokoh membentuk pahatan patung itu nyaris sempurna, bahkan Draco tidak tahu kenapa dia membuatnya _sebaik_ itu. Adalah hal biasa kalau dia membuat patung sempurna, tapi mereka semua tidak tahu, 'kan, kalau Draco hanya mengubah makhluk hidup menjadi patung, seperti pertanyaan yang diajukan Draco pada Snape di usianya yang ke enam belas tahun.

Ya, itu bisnis ilegal _pertama_ yang Draco jalankan.

Draco hanya membuat patung untuk kepuasannya sendiri, kalau kaumau tahu. Dia tidak pernah menjual patung-patung asli yang dia buat kecuali permintaan klien. Karena … patung-patung makhluk hidup yang dia jual atau dia pamerkan ke museum, seperti _unicorn_ yang disebut Wendell di pertemuan pertama mereka, adalah _unicorn_ asli yang dia jadikan patung.

Draco memberikan lengkungan di bibirnya sebagai bentuk kepuasan atas pencapaian yang sudah dia lakukan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco _benar-benar_ tersenyum puas ketika gadis yang telah dia buat sedemikian rupa sudah terpahat sempurna, dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

Silakan diidentifikasi dari helai-helai rambut berantakan yang terlihat asli walaupun kaku, berwarna cokelat yang senada dengan kedua manik hazelnya. Lalu hidungnya yang dibuat persis seperti Jean Granger yang sudah meninggal. Tak lupa bibirnya yang mungil, dengan sedikit selipan gigi yang agak besar di depan.

Lehernya. Ya ampun, jujur saja, Draco paling suka saat dia membuat lehernya. Lehernya jenjang, putih bersih dan suatu saat Draco berjanji akan memuaskan hasratnya dengan leher itu. Lalu dada dan bagian tubuh yang dia beri lekuk sempurna untuk ukuran gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun. Paha dan kakinya juga diberikan keistimewaan yang serupa. Bahkan sampai ke jari-jari kaki sekalipun.

Draco menggenggam tangannya yang terasa kaku. Tangan yang nanti akan menjadi miliknya, _seutuhnya_….

Draco mengutuk dalam hati. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Patung ini berwujud anak gadis Wendell Granger yang nantinya _sudah _tidak bertemu dengannya lagi!

Tapi … sisi Slytherin Draco bergejolak. Dia bisa membuat negoisasi dengan Wendell Granger, kalau perlu. Harganya adalah patung yang tidak tergantikan, yang Draco tidak sudi menyebutkan harganya, karena terlalu tinggi untuk sekadar patung.

_Patung yang bisa bergerak_….

Draco memejamkan mata, menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Dia tidak mau memikirkan apapun lagi. Cukup sudah pekerjaannya untuk saat ini. Diamkan sebentar untuk mengeringkan cat spesial yang sudah dia poleskan pada tubuh halus Nona Granger, dan Draco membutuhkan istirahat di kamarnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Nona Granger dengan tongkat sihir yang berada di genggamannya.

Begitu saja, terasa nyata sampai ke jiwa raganya. Draco mengaku kalau dia tak berkedip ketika menyaksikan patung yang dia letakkan di kamarnya, perlahan-lahan menjadi _nyata_.

Dimulai dari helaian rambut yang seperti terembus angin, menyebar ke kepalanya yang terlihat ramai dengan rambut cokelat berantakan miliknya. Mata hazel yang berkilat cerdas, sesuai keinginan Draco. Hidungnya mengendus-endus, bibirnya yang mungil mulai membuka … jari-jari tangannya yang lentik bergerak, membelai tangan Draco yang membuatnya bergidik. Tubuhnya … Draco menolak untuk melihat lagi, karena tubuh Nona Granger tidak dibalut sehelai benang pun.

"Draco Malfoy …"

Spontan, Draco langsung merinding mendengar bisikan itu. Bukan karena bisikan tersebut menyeramkan dan membuatnya ketakutan, justru sebaliknya. Bisikan itu membuat hasrat laki-lakinya bangkit karena bisikan yang merdu dan membuat Draco langsung melihat ke Nona Granger yang sudah 'jadi'.

_Well_…

Nona Granger menatap Draco dengan tatapan bingung.

Draco juga bingung dibuatnya. Mereka berada di keadaan canggung sampai sekitar sepuluh menit.

Pria dengan umur pertengahan dua puluh itu menelan ludah. "Kau tidak kedinginan? Maksudku, kau butuh sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhmu."

"Draco Malfoy …"

Bisikan itu terulang lagi. Draco menggeleng. "Tolong jawab aku."

"Namamu Draco Malfoy." Si patung mengulang, mengabaikan permohonan si Tunggal Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy …"

"_Kenapa_ kau bisa mengenalku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu!"

Oh ya, tentu saja.

"Kenapa ya," jawab patung itu sembari menggelengkan kepala. Lalu dia menatap Draco lekat-lekat, seperti ingin menelannya saat itu juga. "Aku tidak kedinginan, Tuan. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Draco tercekat.

Tapi patung ini hidup! Ingin dia berteriak begitu. Berarti sel-sel dan syarafnya bekerja. Semua gerakan akan terkoordinasi melalui otak. Benar, 'kan? Draco tidak sebodoh itu! Berarti gadis ini bisa merasakan dingin dan panas atau apa pun di kulitnya—

—tunggu, bahkan patung tidak punya sel, syaraf, organ … Draco lupa suatu fakta penting … Draco lupa suatu hal yang sangat _penting_.

Kemudian setelahnya, Draco ingin mencoba eksperimen kecil.

Jangan sangka dia mesum, tenang saja, dia tidak semesum itu. Dia berjalan mendekat pada tubuh Nona Granger dan meraba perutnya dengan tangan kiri secara perlahan.

Nona Granger bergeming.

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasakan apa pun?"

Nona Granger menggeleng.

"Oh ya ampun … tunggu."

Draco merasa tubuhnya bergetar. Bergetar hebat karena dia menyadari satu fakta yang sangat _mengerikan_ untuk semua pekerjaan-pekerjaannya.

Selama ini, dia jarang membuat patung hidup, sebenarnya. Rumor-rumor itu tersebar di Dunia Sihir karena dia mempunyai banyak _haters_ yang mengatakan bahwa dia tinggal di Dunia Muggle untuk menjual patung hidup.

Dia hanya sekali, _sekali_ saja dalam seumur hidupnya menghidupkan patung kedua orangtuanya yang dia buat waktu umur empat belas tahun.

Hasilnya mengerikan. Kedua orangtuanya bisa berbicara hanya dengan kepala! _Penggalan_ kepala, kalau orang-orang awam melihatnya dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Lalu mereka berbicara mengenai _roh_.

Draco sama sekali lupa akan fakta krusial itu. Kini semuanya langsung menyerbu begitu saja, menghantam otaknya dan harus dia cerna semuanya. Dia telah memasukkan roh ke dalam tubuh Nona Granger. Roh yang berbeda dari Nona Granger, tentu saja, karena pada dasarnya Nona Granger tidak mempunyai roh karena dia benda mati.

Roh ini tidak bisa merasakan apa pun.

_Roh_. Dia sudah bermain-main dengan roh.

Draco terduduk ngeri di pinggir kasurnya.

"Tuan Draco Lucius Malfoy?" panggil Nona Granger dengan lengkap. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dengan kuat.

"Kau adalah roh entah siapa yang kumasukkan dalam tubuh Nona Granger yang telah kuciptakan," tukas Draco, napasnya menjadi berat dan dia menghela napas panjang-panjang. Seolah belum cukup, dia melanjutkan. "Kau adalah roh entah siapa yang tidak bisa merasakan apa pun di tubuh orang lain. Kau … _roh yang ada di tubuh patung_. Kau … _kau _hanya roh. Tubuhmu sudah membusuk di bawah sana, dan kau kembali lagi karena panggilanku."

Draco menatap tongkat sihir di tangan kanannya yang terasa seperti benda keramat dan lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Mantra itu … mantra yang tak sengaja di tahun keenamnya di kantor Snape. Mantra yang berada salah satu buku Ramuan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran. Snape tahu mantranya. Snape _pernah_ mencobanya, tapi tidak mau memberitahu Draco.

Demi Merlin, apa yang sudah dia lakukan….

Draco duduk dengan gelisah di pinggir kasur, dan Nona Granger membelakanginya lalu membuka-buka lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar Draco.

"Aku ingin memakai baju."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Roh yang ada di tubuh Nona Granger adalah roh yang, entah bagaimana, sangat cerdas. Dalam kurang dari sepuluh menit Draco menjelaskan, Nona Granger sudah tahu mengenai patung-patung, roh yang Draco panggil untuk ke tubuh patung yang dia buat, dan tentang bisnis ilegal yang dia lakukan.

"Aku telah mengubah makhluk hidup menjadi patung _permanen_," bisik Draco. "Aku telah bermain-main dengan roh kehidupan yang seharusnya ada di alam sana. Aku menambah populasi manusia atau penyihir seenakku, aku juga bisa mengurangi populasi kehidupan yang ada di dunia. Aku membuatnya menjadi tidak seimbang, hukum Alam hancur di tanganku. Kalau sampai Kementrian Sihir mengetahui hal ini …"

Nona Granger menyelipkan tangannya ke bahu Draco, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya, tapi tangan-tangan itu terasa kaku bagi rohnya. Seperti mati rasa.

Nona Granger berbisik pelan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau adalah anak dari Wendell Granger, Nona."

Nona Granger menaikkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebelumnya siapa, Nona … tapi aku memanggilmu ke sini karena klienku berharap demikian. Kau adalah satu dari sekian juta jiwa yang berada di sini sekarang. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama."

Nona Granger menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku.

"Tapi, Tuan Draco Lucius Malfoy—"

"Draco saja."

"Draco, aku tidak bisa menurutimu begitu saja. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku bukan _boneka_ yang bisa kau permainkan begitu saja. Tentunya kau bisa memberitahuku, 'kan?"

Draco ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi Nona Granger menginterupsi lagi.

"Lalu untuk Wendell Granger ini … aku harus menganggapnya ayahku?"

"Ya." _Dan maaf, aku memanfaatkanmu untuk menginterogasi Wendell Granger supaya dia mau membuka mulut tentang informasi apa saja yang dia dapatkan tentang bisnis ilegal_, Draco menambahkan dalam hati.

Baju Draco yang dipinjam oleh Nona Granger adalah baju kebesaran berwarna kuning cerah, dan sangat panjang untuk tubuh Nona Granger, jadi ketika Draco terbaring di ranjangnya dan Nona Granger membungkuk di hadapannya, _tepat di depan wajahnya_, Draco bisa melihat semuanya sampai ke dalam-dalam….

"Lalu apalagi yang harus kulakukan?" Pertanyaannya dianggap intervensi untuk lamunan jorok Draco. Draco seperti tersadar dan melihat dengan kesadaran penuh ke sepasang mata yang berkilat-kilat cerdas.

"Kau …" Draco tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum, bukan menyeringai atau tersenyum melecehkan. " … cukup jadi milikku saja."

.

**iii.**

.

"Halo, Papa." Gadis itu kini terlihat menawan dengan _dress_ ungu selutut berkat Draco Malfoy yang ahli dalam Mantra. Dia menyihir baju kebesaran berwarna kuning cerah itu menjadi _dress_ ungu selutut yang tampak pas di Nona Granger.

Wendell Granger terpaku melihatnya. Setelah seminggu berlalu, saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Malfoy, kini dia kembali lagi hanya untuk sekadar melihat-lihat bahwa Draco sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya atau baru mulai atau baru mau membuat kesepakatan, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau _anak_nya sudah ada.

"Dia anakmu, Mr. Granger." Draco sedikit menyelipkan keangkuhan di nada bicaranya.

"Anakku … anak gadisku …" Wendell terlihat seperti ingin menangis, dan langsung merangkul Nona Granger erat-erat. Nona Granger balas memeluknya dengan kaku karena dia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh _ayah_nya melalui sebuah pelukan.

"Jadi, kau akan memberi namanya—"

"Hermione Granger," Wendell berujar mantap. Tak pernah seyakin itu dalam hidupnya. "Hermione Jean Granger. Nama tengah dari ibumu yang cantik, yang tidak bisa melihatmu untuk saat ini. Ya ampun, anakku …"

Draco duduk santai di sofanya dengan menyilangkan kaki, memersilakan kliennya memeluk Nona Granger—atau sekarang Hermione Granger—sepuas hatinya.

Setelah puas, Wendell tersenyum lebar dan menatap Draco dengan hati riang gembira. "Luar biasa. Berapa—"

"Oh, tidak perlu." Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Aku hanya perlu informasi."

Di titik itu, raut wajah Wendell berubah menjadi ketakutan dan cemas.

"Infor—"

"Darimana kau tahu soal bisnis ilegal yang aku jalankan?"

Wendell seperti memakukan sepatu kepada lantai, tidak bisa bergerak seinci pun. Dia juga menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, menyebutkan sesuatu entah apa yang membuat Draco mendelik melihatnya.

Hermione menatap mereka berdua dengan heran. Atau, _pura-pura_ heran.

"Aku tidak … maaf, waktu itu aku asal omong karena aku emosi tapi kau pasti menjalankan bisnis dengan legal kan ya kan hahahaha …" Wendell berbicara kelewat cepat dan tanpa bernapas.

"Jawab atau Hermione Granger tak akan kuserahkan padamu."

Wendell menatap Draco dengan tak percaya. "Dia anakku!"

"Ho … silakan berucap sesukamu, Mr. Granger. Tapi kalau disuruh memilih, Hermione akan berpihak padaku." Draco mengerling kepada Hermione. "Ya, 'kan?"

Hermione mengangguk.

Wendell jatuh terduduk, memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing—berputar-putar menyakitkan karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu.

"Da—dari keluarga Weasley … rumor itu sudah menyebar … Kementrian Sihir bergerak …"

Kaki Draco diturunkan dan terus mendengarkan Wendell berbicara.

"… dan yang melakukan ini tidak hanya kau, Malfoy. Sekitar enam orang lainnya sudah diselidiki dan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu … empat lulusan Durmstrang, dua lulusan Hogwarts, dan satu lulusan Beauxbatons …"

Bahu Draco lagi-lagi menegang mendengar hal itu. Ini akan menjadi masalah yang serius untuknya. Ada beberapa opsi, pertama dia diadili dan masuk Azkaban, dua dia akan di Obliviate, tiga, patung-patung hidupnya akan dimusnahkan.

Draco memutuskan dia tidak mau memikirkan opsi yang ketiga.

"Lanjutkan."

"D—dan Pemerintah Muggle juga sudah merasakan kejanggalan ini. Tak lama lagi kalian," Wendell menuding Draco dengan jari telunjuknya, "akan merasakan Azkalan … Azlakan … Azbakan … apa itu yang Weasley beritahu padaku—"

"Azkaban."

"Ya! Itu! Dia memberitahuku itu! Jadi tolong lepaskan Hermione Granger sekarang. Aku boleh membawanya pergi, 'kan?!"

.

**iv.**

.

"_Welcome home_, Putri Tercinta…"

Wendell mengunci pintu rumahnya setelah Hermione Jean Granger masuk dengan langkah yang amat pelan menuju ke dalam rumah.

Setelah Wendell berhasil meyakinkan Draco untuk percaya soal semua yang dia percayai (Draco ingin memakai Legilimens, tapi tertahan karena Hermione menatapnya tajam) sehingga Draco menganggukkan kepala dan mengizinkan mereka berdua pergi.

Wendell sangat bahagia, terlalu bahagia dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa di perjalanan yang penuh daun-daun gugur. Sampai akhirnya saat mereka berdua menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah, Wendell mengucapkan empat kata tersebut.

Hermione Granger berjalan dengan kaku dan terpatah-patah, seperti bayi yang baru berjalan, menuju ruang tamu yang besar. Sementara Wendell memerhatikannya dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah ada; senyum yang sama ketika dia berada di pernikahannya dengan sang Mantan Istri.

"Kau mau makan, Hermione? Minum? Istirahat? Apa pun akan kusediakan."

Hermione memberikan gerakan aneh, yaitu menggeleng dan mengangguk di saat yang bersamaan. Wendell mengernyitkan dahi, agak heran dengan kelakuan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Maksudku, aku ingin makan saja."

Wendell mengangguk dan bergegas ke dapur. Samar-samar, teringat kenangannya bersama si Tuan Malfoy sebelum dia berada di rumah yang terlalu besar ini dan hanya akan diisi oleh dua orang. Samar-samar, teringat di kepalanya kalau dia sempat berduaan dengan Tuan Malfoy di kamar.

Hermione Granger terpaku ketika mendengar suara penggorengan di dapur. Kemudian dia teringat lagi. Dia adalah roh yang masuk di _sebuah_ patung. Dia tak punya sistem pencernaan. Semua tubuhnya adalah buatan, kecuali jiwanya sendiri.

"_Pura-pura makan. Saat tidak ada yang melihat, buang itu di plastik atau apa."_

Tangannya digerakkan dengan hati-hati menuju pinggiran sofa dan mencoba duduk di sofa berwarna krem itu. Sekali-sekali dia berusaha mengedip, karena dia _tidak pernah_ mengedip. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Di waktu-waktu tertentu, dia membuang muka supaya tidak kentara kalau dia tidak pernah mengedipkan mata. Tentu saja itu untuk mengecoh orang lain selain Tuan Malfoy dan _ayah_nya, sebab mereka berdua tahu kalau Hermione Granger adalah patung.

Wendell Granger memanggil dari dapur supaya anaknya membantu dia membawakan piring ke meja makan. Hermione menengok ke arah jam dinding, dan tersadar kalau ini adalah jam makan siang. Padahal dia hanya mengucapkan secara asal kalau dia ingin makan.

Roh. Tuan Malfoy dan orang-orang dengan bisnis ilegal mereka sedang bermain-main dengan roh demi keuntungan temporer. Suatu saat, mereka akan terkena akibatnya.

Apa yang dibutuhkan roh ketika mereka ditempatkan dalam suatu wadah? Apakah roh membutuhkan sesuatu untuk bertahan hidup? Apa yang bisa roh lakukan dengan gerakan-gerakan kaku seperti ini?

Hermione Granger yang cerdas berusaha untuk berpikir keras dan cermat. Dia adalah orang yang cerdas di masanya dulu, dia yakin sekali karena dia masih mengingat pujian-pujian yang dihaturkan ketika dia masih hidup; _dirinya yang anggun, cantik, dan pintar. _Sedikit angkuh, memang, namun Hermione Granger sebenarnya baik.

Ketika dia sudah sampai di dapur dengan langkah yang—lagi-lagi—_pelan_, dia menatap Wendell yang sudah menunggunya sambil mencuci peralatan untuk mememasak tadi.

"Ayah—" Hermione kagok, "—bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja. Semenjak ibu_mu_ meninggal, siapa lagi yang memasak untukku? Aku tidak mungkin membeli makanan luar terus. Kapan-kapan kau harus belajar memasak, Hermione. Kau adalah seorang gadis dan setidaknya harus bisa memasak untuk ayahmu sendiri."

Hermione mengangguk.

"Ayo, bantu aku untuk membawa piring-piring ini ke meja makan."

Hermione mengangguk lagi dan mengangkat satu piring dan satu mangkuk di masing-masing tangan. Dia berbalik untuk ke meja makan dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh artifisial yang dia miliki. Namun sayangnya takdir tidak berkata demikian.

Di langkah ketiga, satu mangkuk di tangan kanannya terjatuh; membuat sup yang terlihat lezat itu tertumpah di mana-mana—lantai, kaki kursi, terciprat di baju dan rambutnya sendiri.

Wendell, yang ada di belakangnya, melihat peristiwa itu dengan wajah datar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Pohon kehilangan daun-daunnya, kini mulai terlihat kering, tetapi salju sudah datang untuk menyelimuti mereka. Udaranya dingin dan Hermione tidak merasakan apa-apa. Wendell menawarkan mantel dan disambut gelengan.

"Setidaknya," Wendell menghela napas, "kau harus terlihat _wajar_ di hadapan orang lain."

Saat itu Hermione teringat, _hembusan hangat yang menggelitiki dia tapi dia tak merasakan apa pun, hanya suatu perasaan ganjil yang menyelimuti rohnya_.

"Mungkin … aku membutuhkan pelukan."

Wendell membulatkan mata.

"—pelukan dari yang sudah membuat tubuhku."

.

**v.**

.

Pikiran Draco kembali ke masa sebelumnya ketika Nona Granger _masih_ mengenakan baju kebesaran kuning cerah miliknya. Di saat itu, yang terasa di pangkuannya adalah tubuh Hermione yang luar biasa ringan dan embusan napas segar yang menyapu pipinya.

Waktu itu adalah malam dengan petir menggelegar, di tengah-tengah musim gugur, dan Draco serta Nona Granger menghabiskan malam dengan berduaan di atas kasur.

Posisinya: Nona Granger berada di pangkuan Draco, hanya berbalutkan baju kebesaran.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan kalian," Nona Granger berkata. Dia menengadah untuk mendapatkan tatapan mata Draco yang mengunci miliknya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan Draco di tubuhnya, _tidak bisa_. Tapi dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain, yang hanya diberikan untuknya.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, hm?"

Draco mengelus dagu Nona Granger dan sampai ke bibirnya, mengelusnya dengan jempol yang kasar, lalu berpindah posisi ke pipi.

"Seorang duda yang menginginkan anak dan meminta permohonan aneh … anaknya adalah sebuah patung yang diberi jiwa, dan pemahat patung yang tak kalah gilanya dengan memasukkan roh ke dalam patung, melakukan bisnis ilegal…"

Draco mendengarnya dengan saksama.

"Selama aku hidup, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang gila seperti kalian."

"Memangnya di tahun berapa kau hidup, Nona Granger?" Draco berkata dengan nada mencemooh, dahinya berkerut lagi. Nona Granger menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sayangnya, aku lupa. Atau aku ditakdirkan untuk tidak memberitahumu."

Draco hanya menatapnya. _Hanya_ menatapnya, tidak ada maksud lain. Bibirnya bergerak, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Berarti aku adalah orang gila?"

Nona Granger tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin saja."

Draco tidak menjawab lagi. Jarinya kini bergerak samar antara tulang pipi dan tulang hidung. Kepalanya menunduk dan mencapai hidung mungil Nona Granger, menggigitnya pelan, dan turun ke bawah untuk mencium bibirnya.

Yang dirasakan Nona Granger adalah sesuatu yang kering; yang _hampa_. Nona Granger tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Setelah bibir itu dilepaskan, entah siapa yang bertanya;

"Hei, apakah roh bisa merasakan jatuh cinta …?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

to be continue

notes:

**Konsep roh yang saya buat di fik ini berbeda, benar-benar berbeda dari yang lainnya. Mungkin kalau kalian pernah membaca novel atau bacaan atau fanfiksi atau apa pun yang berkaitan dengan roh, roh akan merasakan apa yang tubuh itu lakukan. Tapi di fanfiksi ini, sayang sekali, harus saya tekankan saya tidak memakai konsep itu.**

**Roh di sini hanyalah jiwa yang dimasukkan ke tubuh patung. Karena patung **bukan manusia**!**

**Untuk pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan bisnis ilegal, sudah saya jawab di cerita. Kalau masih belum jelas juga, akan saya terangkan di **_**chapter**_** berikutnya, karena 'bisnis ilegal' adalah salah satu konflik yang menentukan hubungan Draco/Hermione.**

**Oh ya, jangan bingung dengan angka romawi yang saya letakkan di beberapa potongan cerita. Itu memang menjadi suatu tanda. **i **untuk masa lalu Draco, **ii **saat Draco membuat Hermione, **iii **saat Wendell bertemu Hermione,** iv **yang menceritakan kehidupan Wendell dan Hermione secara singkat, **v **untuk … perkembangan hubungan Draco/Hermione.**

**Tersedia kotak untuk berkomentar, untuk menuangkan apa pun pikiran dan pendapat kalian tentang fanfiksi yang mengangkat tema Supernatural ini.**

**Di sini ada yang tahu soal **_fictionpress_ **atau **_AO3_**? Jika kalian suka dengan karya-karya saya … saya membuat fiksi-fiksi lainnya di kedua **_**website**_** tersebut dengan username yang sama, **_qunnyv19__._

_**Special thanks for:**_ _DraconisSun, bubbleshen, ganti nama, Guest, Crystal Rotgelle, Tsurugi De Lelouch, catherine. raycyrus, senjadistria, CallistaLia, clato-chan, Mata48, dwida2, jheinchyeon, aprilia. d. pratiwi. 5, Mocy _**yang sudah memberikan **_**review**_**. **Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada yang memberi _favorite_ dan/atau _follow_ untuk cerita ini.

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca, dihaturkan terima kasih yang lebih banyak untuk yang mau meninggalkan jejak.**

**( kalau ada yang membingungkan, akan dijelaskan di **_**chapter**_** berikutnya )**


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
><span><strong>Characters:<strong> Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Mr. Granger  
><span><strong>Warning:<strong> Semi-Canon. Typo(s). Multichapter. OOC. Peringatan tambahan: Semua tentang buku dan roh yang disebutkan di fanfiksi ini tidaklah nyata, semata-mata hanya karangan saya demi kepentingan fanfiksi.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.:. Sculpture .:.<br>© qunnyv19

.

Chapter II: The Truth

* * *

><p>.<p>

**i.**

.

_**Roh yang ada di dalam benda itu nantinya tidak berwujud seperti manusia, tetapi berdasarkan reinkarnasi. Artinya, roh itu tidak akan menjadi roh yang sama ketika kau masukkan ke dalam sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang tersebut.**_

Dilipatnya halaman tujuh belas dan ditaruhnya buku kumal tersebut di atas meja.

Pelajaran pertama: Roh bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimainkan.

Pelajaran kedua: Nona Granger, entah siapa yang ada di tubuhnya sekarang, merupakan reinkarnasi seseorang.

Pelajaran ketiga (masih berhubungan dengan pelajaran kedua): Roh yang dulunya dia panggil untuk mengisi patung kepala orangtuanya, _bukanlah_ orangtuanya. Melainkan reinkarnasi orang lain.

Draco Malfoy menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Dirinya tidak bisa percaya kalau dia melanggar hukum lebih banyak dari ini. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan, benar-benar merasa kalau dirinya bukanlah orang yang patut dipuji karena karya-karyanya selama ini benar-benar melanggar Hukum Alam.

Namun, dia penasaran. Begitulah setiap kali alibi yang dilontarkannya ketika berbicara soal Hukum Alam. Dia hanya bereksperimen, kau tahu. Draco Malfoy _tidak sengaja_ melakukan hal itu semua.

Dia penasaran, itu kenyataan. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk membuka lagi buku yang berjudul 'Semua Mengenai Roh dan Asal-Usulnya'.

Setelah membaca Bab I—Asal Usul Roh—di mana dia bisa mendapatkan ilmu kalau roh itu adalah reinkarnasi (ya, sampai di situlah dia menandai halamannya, halaman tujuh belas), dia segera melompat ke Bab IV karena judulnya menarik perhatian.

**BAB IV: APA YANG MENJADI KETERTARIKAN ROH DAN JENISNYA**

Draco Malfoy membaca kata per kata dengan teliti.

_**Setelah membahas tentang bagaimana cara roh memasuki sesuatu**_—

Draco mengernyit, memutuskan untuk membaca dari awal. Dia membalikkan buku tersebut dengan perlahan walau dia sangat tidak sabar. Setelah mencapai halaman tujuh belas, dia kembali mencari-cari Bab II.

**BAB II: CARA ROH TURUN KE DUNIA**

_**Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana caranya.**_

_**Namun, salah satu Peneliti Dunia Sihir**_—_**yang namanya dirahasiakan demi privasi**_—_**mengatakan sesuatu tentang bagaimana cara roh turun ke dunia.**_

_**Roh merupakan sesuatu yang sakral, kalau bisa dibilang. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika roh-roh orang mati turun kembali ke dunia dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, memberitahu orang lain, dan dunia menjadi hancur, bukan?**_

_**Maka dari itu, roh punya rahasia.**_

_**Rahasia yang menjadi rahasia miliknya.**_

_**Satu, roh tidak bisa mengetahui siapa dirinya di masa lalu.**_

_**Dua, roh tidak bisa memberitahu siapa dirinya kepada orang lain, jika di dalam kasus ini dia bisa mengetahui siapa dirinya di masa lalu.**_

_**Tiga, roh bisa mengetahui siapa dirinya di masa lalu apabila roh tersebut punya ketertarikan yang kuat dengan dirinya pada saat dia meninggal.**_

Draco mengerjap. Judul Bab II dan isinya sama sekali tidak nyambung.

Kemudian dia membalik halaman tersebut.

… _**dan dengan itu, roh punya satu cara turun ke dunia. Dengan mantra yang sangat rahasia, sangat abadi, dan sangat menyesatkan. Siapa pun yang mengetahui mantra ini dijamin akan teradiksi dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan roh.**_

Draco menghela napasnya dan dia meyakini dirinya sendiri, kalau dia tidak akan membaca Bab II.

Buku kumal itu, bisa dibilang, isinya sangat berbahaya. Seperti yang diketahui oleh Kementrian Sihir, _bisnis ilegal_ dengan melakukan sihir berbahaya terhadap Muggle sangat dilarang, dan yang melakukan hal tersebut bisa mendapat hukuman mematikan.

Azkaban ….

Memikirkannya sudah membuat Draco merinding. Lalu, untuk apa dia membaca buku ini? Untuk mencari tahu? Untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat Nona Granger berada di sini, mengetahui namanya, dan apa yang membuatnya tertarik?

Apa, Draco Malfoy? Harusnya kaubisa menjawabnya.

Dipandanginya lagi buku lusuh itu. Dia menemukan ini di Malfoy Manor, terletak di bagian bawah perpustakaan pribadi kediaman Malfoy yang kini menjadi kediaman Severus Snape. Draco tidak tahu kenapa buku ini bisa berada di sana dan bagaimana caranya Severus Snape juga tahu kalau Draco memiliki buku itu.

Apa Severus Snape sengaja meletakkan buku itu?

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mulai membuka Bab III.

**BAB III: JENIS-JENIS ROH**

_**Kali ini kita akan membicarakan tentang jenis-jenis roh.**_

_**Roh terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu:**_

_**Roh Pribadi. Roh ini terdiri dari satu pribadi reinkarnasi dan bukan gabungan. Roh ini terdiri dari:**_

_**Roh Pria**_

_**merupakan roh dari seorang pria.**_

_**Roh Wanita**_

_**merupakan roh dari seorang wanita.**_

_**Roh Anak-anak**_

_**merupakan roh dari anak-anak, berusia kurang dari tiga belas tahun.**_

_**Roh Orang Tua**_

_**merupakan roh dari orang tua, berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun.**_

_**Roh Gabungan. Roh ini terdiri dari gabungan dua roh atau lebih, yang biasanya tercipta karena ikatan yang kuat dari kedua roh yang bersangkutan. Roh ini terdiri dari:**_

_**Roh Pasangan**_

_**merupakan roh gabungan dari pasangan yang mempunyai ikatan kuat. Biasanya roh yang tergabung dalam Roh Pasangan merupakan roh suami-istri atau roh pasangan yang sudah tinggal di dalam satu kediaman cukup lama.**_

_**Roh Orangtua – Anak**_

_**merupakan roh gabungan dari orangtua – anak karena adanya suatu ikatan yang tidak terpisahkan, khususnya roh orangtua kandung dengan anak kandungnya. Tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada kasus di mana roh orangtua yang bukan kandung tergabung dengan anak kandungnya.**_

_**Roh Gabungan Lain**_

_**merupakan kasus roh gabungan yang paling mustahil, tetapi dipercaya oleh Para Peneliti. Belum ada bukti, namun roh gabungan lain bisa dimaksudkan gabungan antara beberapa orang asing yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain.**_

Draco sudah mengasumsikan kalau roh dalam tubuh Nona Hermione Granger merupakan jenis roh pribadi, dan sudah pasti itu roh wanita.

Draco menghela napas lagi. Haruskah dia membaca buku itu terus menerus? Hubungannya dengan Nona Granger sudah selesai, 'kan? Dia menyerahkan Hermione kepada Wendell Granger, menerima bayaran, dan selesai sudah.

Harusnya begitu.

Tapi kenapa dia sekarang penasaran?

Tapi kenapa hubungannya dengan Hermione tidak semudah itu?

Kenapa dia tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang berkhianat dengan otaknya?

Kenapa?

Oh, ayolah … tangan dan matanya tidak mau berhenti untuk terus membalik dan membaca.

Dan sekarang dia kembali ke Bab IV.

_**Ditilik dari Bab-bab sebelumnya, bisa dibilang roh hanya sekadar roh yang tidak memiliki arti lagi, bukanlah manusia karena tidak mempunyai jiwa (keinginan, red) dan tubuh (bentuk biologis, red).**_

_**Namun roh, ketika sudah sampai di 'wadah' barunya, pastilah memiliki keinginan yang … walaupun tidak kasatmata, bisa dirasakan oleh pemiliknya.**_

_**Karena itulah, para Peneliti Dunia menyimpulkan hal-hal berikut ini:**_

( Jenis-jenis roh sudah dapat diketahui, namun tidak dengan keinginannya. Jenis-jenis roh sudah terbagi, namun tidak dengan ketertarikannya. Maka dari itu, kami menyimpulkan bahwa:

Keinginan roh terbagi menjadi jenis roh tersebut masing-masing. Misalkan roh itu adalah roh pribadi dengan jenis roh wanita, maka dia akan menginginkan sesuatu seperti yang wanita inginkan. Wanita mempunyai hati yang lembut dan dia menyukai sesuatu yang bisa dirasakan olehnya sampai akhir hayat nanti. Begitu pula dengan jenis-jenis yang lainnya. )

Kedua tangan dan matanya tidak mau berhenti, sungguh.

**BAB V: MENGEMBALIKAN ROH KE ASALNYA**

… _**mengembalikan roh ke tempat asalnya hanya bisa dilakukan dua cara. Jika roh tersebut awalnya ada di tubuh makhluk hidup yang baru, misalnya binatang yang masih hidup dan dijadikan sebuah wadah sehingga roh di dalam tubuhnya menghilang, maka bisa dikatakan sudah mengembalikan roh ke asalnya. Yang kedua apabila wadah roh tersebut dihancurkan ….**_

**BAB VI: KASUS-KASUS YANG BERKAITAN DENGAN ROH DAN ASAL-USULNYA**

… _**para Peneliti masih menyelidiki kasus ini, berkaitan juga dengan bagaimana hantu-hantu Hogwarts masih melayang bebas di Sekolah Sihir yang katanya terbaik di dunia itu ….**_

**BAB VII: ROH GABUNGAN LAIN, MITOS ATAU FAKTA**

… _**tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa roh gabungan lain itu ada, namun mereka (para Peneliti Dunia Sihir, red) percaya dengan adanya kasus roh gabungan lain di dunia ….**_

**BAB VIII: TINDAK HUKUM YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN ROH**

… _**sampai saat ini hukuman yang diberikan bisa dibilang tidak ringan, seperti mendekam di Azkaban selamanya atau dicium Dementor ….**_

**BAB IX: KISAH NYATA TENTANG PARA PELAKU BISNIS ILEGAL**

… _**yang akhirnya dipenggal kepalanya dan dibuang di sungai, tidak lagi diakui sebagai salah satu penyihir di Dunia Sihir, dihapus dari silsilah keluarga, menghancurkan semua wadah roh yang telah dibuat ….**_

**BAB X: PENCIPTA SIHIR MENGERIKAN ROH**

… _**terdapat beberapa bukti yang mengarah kepada para keluarga Squib yang terlantar dan terbuang. Atau keluarga Muggle yang menikah dengan penyihir. Tidak ada bukti mengenai Darah Murni ikut campur dengan urusan ini ….**_

**BAB XI: SIHIR ROH BISA DIMUSNAHKAN?**

… _**jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena sampai saat ini tidak ada yang membuktikan bahwa sihir bisa dimusnahkan ….**_

Draco membacanya sekilas-sekilas, merasa kepalanya pening sekali. Dia merasa dirinya lelah seketika. Karena melihat tulisan yang buram dan kecil-kecil itu, belum lagi isinya yang membuat Draco ingin muntah, membuat Draco menutup buku itu dan menaruhnya dengan kasar di atas kasur.

Dia harus membuat pertemuan dengan enam orang lainnya yang juga terlibat dengan kasus seperti ini. Bagaimana caranya? Dia mendesah pelan.

Kembali mata kelabunya diarahkan pada buku kusam itu di atas kasur. Dia masih penasaran bagaimana 'artefak' itu sampai di perpustakaan pribadi Malfoy Manor. Semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, dia memang membebaskan Profesor Snape untuk menggunakan Malfoy Manor kapan saja. Dia sudah terlanjur percaya dengan pria berhidung bengkok yang satu itu.

Oh ya, Draco punya cara.

Dia harus melaksanakannya cepat atau lambat.

.

**ii.**

.

"Kau sudah bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Wendell memerhatikan putrinya yang sedang berjalan dengan _baik _dan _benar_. Lihatlah langkah-langkah kakinya yang tidak terlalu kaku dan tangannya mengayun dengan natural. Atau ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak selalu gugup ketika berjalan. Wendell puas dengan perubahan kecil itu.

"Terima kasih, Papa."

Wendell mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada Hermione untuk berjalan kepadanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja," Wendell berujar ketika melihat Hermione melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar. "Kau harus menyesuaikannya dengan kondisi tubuhmu. Maksudku, _yeah_, seperti itu."

Hermione mengangguk dan menghampiri Wendell dengan langkah pendek-pendek.

Musim dingin tidak terlalu mengganggu Hermione. Di dalam rumah, dia memakai _dress_ tanpa penutup apa pun, sementara ayahnya, Wendell Granger, selalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan pakaian-pakaian tebal. Hermione penasaran bagaimana rasanya kedinginan.

Wendell memeluk anaknya, merasakan hangat dan dingin yang menyelubungi hatinya. Hangat, karena sekarang dia bisa melihat anaknya, berwujud serupa—atau hampir mirip—dengan Jean Granger, mendiang istrinya. Dingin, karena tubuhnya bukan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dokter gigi itu tercekat dan segera melepas pelukannya. Dia memaksakan senyum lebar. "Sekarang, waktunya kau tidur."

Hermione melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan—langkahnya sudah tidak kaku lagi, betul—menuju kamar tidur yang sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari oleh Wendell Granger.

Wendell mendesah pelan, tahu waktu_nya_ tidak lama lagi.

Berita dari Arthur Granger benar-benar meresahkan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione Granger tidak pernah tidur.

Di malam hari, ketika dia berpisah dari Wendell Granger, dia akan menyelinap keluar dari jendela—sebab dia tidak merasakan sakit apa pun di tubuhnya—dan pergi ke mana pun kakinya ingin.

Roh di dalam patung ini memberontak.

Sebab, roh yang ada di dalam tubuh Hermione Granger bukanlah roh pribadi.

Melainkan roh gabungan yang berkontradiksi dengan kepercayaan masyarakat.

_Roh gabungan lain._

.

**iii.**

.

Draco tidak bisa tidur.

Dia sudah mencoba untuk meneguk ramuan yang sudah dia buat. Ramuan tersebut ia pelajari bersama Profesor Snape ketika dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Bukan, itu bukan Ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati. Lagi-lagi Profesor Snape mengajarinya sesuatu yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Atau, sifatnya rahasia.

Namun Draco _harus_ meminum Ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati kali ini. Dia tidak bisa menuntaskan patung-patung yang sudah dipesan kliennya jauh-jauh hari. Bukan, itu bukan patung hidup. Itu hanyalah patung biasa.

Baru saja dia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kerja pribadinya, terdapat suara ketukan yang membuatnya hampir mati berdiri di tempat.

Ketukan itu berasal dari jendelanya.

Draco terlonjak, segera menyiapkan tongkat sihir di tangan, dan matanya memicing waspada kepada siapapun yang mencoba menyelinap ke kediamannya hari ini.

Ketika jendela itu terbuka, Draco tidak pernah menyangka siapa yang datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini, ketika musim dingin menggigit.

Hermione Granger.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Nona Granger? Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam begini? Dan tolong tutup jendelanya. Anginnya dingin sekali."

Hermione mengangguk patuh dan berusaha untuk masuk ke kamar Draco. Beruntung, kamar Draco ada di lantai satu sehingga Hermione bisa tahu Draco ada di sana karena kamarnya masih menyala terang benderang.

"Maaf, Draco. Jangan panggil aku Nona Granger lagi." Hermione masuk perlahan-lahan dan menutup jendelanya. "Aku sudah punya nama," lanjutnya.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja," jawab Draco. Canggung sekali. "Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk lagi dan kini duduk di pinggir kasur Draco seakan-akan ruangan itu miliknya. Miliknya pribadi, karena dia sudah sering datang ke sini.

Ya, dia sering ke sini tatkala kakinya melangkah tak tahu ke mana akan pergi. Destinasi terakhirnya akan selalu menjadi rumah Draco Malfoy.

Dan sesering apa pun Hermione datang, Draco tetap terkejut ketika Hermione datang malam-malam ke sini. Rasa herannya tak pernah surut, dan dia selalu tak percaya alasan yang diutarakan Hermione hanyalah 'iseng', 'bosan', 'tak tahu ke mana'.

"Lama-lama kau seperti hantu," gerutu Draco. "Selalu datang malam-malam dan mengejutkan."

Hermione tak menjawab dan meraba sisi meja kayu yang terletak di sebelah kasur Draco. Berpelitur indah, namun terlihat berantakan dan tak diurus.

"Kau bisa Sihir, 'kan?" tanya Hermione. Nada superior itu keluar lagi, di mana Hermione merasa dialah yang lebih cerdas dibanding Draco dan tahu segalanya. Terkadang Draco ingin menjulukinya sebagai Nona Tahu Segala. "Kau bisa membersihkan ini semua dengan sekali lambaian."

"Dan aku harus melakukannya setiap hari? Tch."

"Ajari aku sihir."

Draco mengorek kupingnya. "Apa?"

"Ajari aku sihir," Hermione mengulang. "Belikan aku tongkat sihir. Jadi aku yang akan membersihkan mejamu ini setiap hari."

Draco tergelak. "Jangan bercanda. Tongkat sihir tidak bisa didapatkan semudah itu. Heh, kukira kau adalah orang yang cerdas, hm?"

Draco sudah kembali rileks dan tongkat sihirnya diselipkan kembali ke dalam saku celana. Ketika tahu yang datang adalah Hermione, dia sudah tidak tegang lagi. Malah, untuk beberapa hal, dia merasa senang dengan kunjungan Hermione. Entah kenapa.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Hermione berusaha mengangkat ujung bibirnya yang terasa sulit. "Bukankah kau Malfoy yang berkuasa dan seorang Darah Murni yang bisa melakukan apa saja?"

Jantung Draco terasa berhenti berdetak.

Dia mencerna kata-kata Hermione lagi.

"Hermione."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hermione menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Aku … tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang 'Malfoy yang berkuasa' dan Darah Murni."

Hermione menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Benar juga. Kenapa dia menyebut soal Malfoy dan Darah Murni? Darimana dia mendapatkan informasi tersebut? Mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya yang terasa kaku ini?

"Hermione." Suara Draco terdengar sangat mendesak. "Apakah kau tahu siapa kau sebenarnya? Apakah kau tahu siapa kau di dunia ini? Kau merupakan reinkarnasi. Kau tahu tentang dirimu, 'kan? Beritahu aku, Hermione!"

Hermione menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Sungguh."

Draco menyipitkan matanya.

"—aku mendengar soal Malfoy ketika ayahku menelepon rekannya, yang berasal dari keluarga Weasley. Dia menyebut-nyebut karena Malfoy itu Darah Murni, maka dia berkuasa. Begitulah." Hermione mengangkat bahunya, seolah tak peduli.

Sayang, Draco tidak menyadari gelagat mencurigakannya. Hermione bukan manusia, dia berbohong pun yang lain tidak bisa mendeteksinya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hermione." Suara Draco terdengar sangat mendesak. Tiba-tiba, roh di dalam patung Hermione bergemuruh, memprotes karena kebodohan salah satu di antara mereka yang keceplosan tentang seorang Malfoy. Juga memberontak, ingin berebut tentang jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh si Patung Granger ini.

"—kau tahu tentang dirimu, 'kan? Beritahu aku, Hermione!"

Hermione menggeleng. Bukan karena dia mendengar apa yang diocehkan Draco sedaritadi, melainkan karena roh yang masih ribut di dalam sana, di dalam dadanya, berisik tidak mau diatur.

_Dengar, ini semua karena kebodohanmu, Granger. Bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengatasi ini? Aku tidak mau tahu. Di titik ini kecerdasanku dipertaruhkan. Harusnya kau tahu kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal-hal krusial di saat seperti ini._

_Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengucapkan ini._

_Kau benar-benar bodoh._

_Jadi harus bagaimana? Jangan salahkan aku terus._

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Sungguh."

_Aku sudah merekayasa jawabannya. Semoga saja si Malfoy itu percaya. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan percaya._

_Aku punya karangan yang bagus._

"—aku mendengar soal Malfoy ketika ayahku menelepon rekannya, yang berasal dari keluarga Weasley. Dia menyebut-nyebut karena Malfoy itu Darah Murni, maka dia berkuasa. Begitulah."

_Bukan jawaban yang meyakinkan._

_Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah berusaha, bukan?_

_Aku apresiasi usahamu. Tapi tidak dengan jawabanmu._

Dua menit yang mencekam dengan keheningan yang menegangkan, diikuti roh-roh di dalam patung Hermione Granger yang berebut ingin bicara.

"Oh, oke," jawab Draco. Memproses dan mencerna kata-kata Hermione yang terdengar seperti suara yang didikte dan dia terlalu cepat saat berbicara. Draco menelan ludahnya. Benar, roh yang di dalam Hermione ini roh yang cerdas. Draco dapat melihat mata cokelat Hermione yang dia buat dengan tangannya sendiri, berkilat-kilat ingin tahu ketika mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran, atau berkilat-kilat karena keangkuhan—hasil dari pengetahuan yang dia tahu entah darimana.

_Sudah kubilang jawabanmu itu tidak meyakinkan sama sekali._

_Tapi dia bilang oke!_

_Itu karena terpaksa. Sudahlah. Jangan bicara hal-hal yang aneh lagi. Kita _dilarang_ untuk membicarakan tentang ini kepada orang lain._

_Aku … tahu. Aku tahu._

_Bagus._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco curiga kalau roh di dalam tubuh Hermione sudah tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengaku.

Ingat 'rahasia yang menjadi rahasia miliknya' di nomor dua, Bab II, cara roh turun ke dunia? Di sana tertulis bahwa roh tidak bisa mengungkapkan identitas reinkarnasinya kepada orang lain jika dia sudah tahu siapa dirinya di masa lalu.

Draco sudah berada di tahap putus asa, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah.

Karena tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya, Draco mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Hermione. Dia memberikan senyuman tipis yang akan melelehkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hei, Hermione," kata Draco membuka percakapan. Hermione menoleh lagi, kali ini dengan gerakan terpatah-patah. "Kau tahu kisah Helena Ravenclaw dan Baron Berdarah?"

Sembilan detik kemudian, Hermione menggeleng. Dan dia menambahkan satu kata. "Tidak."

"Mau kuceritakan?"

"Boleh."

Draco bangkit dan mengambil sebungkus kopi bubuk yang berada di dalam laci mejanya, memanggil gelas yang terletak jauh di dekat pintu menggunakan mantra 'Accio', menuangkan bubuk kopi, dan menjelajahi kamar itu sebentar.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya Hermione keheranan.

Draco menjawab sekenanya. "Aku ingin membuat kopi."

Kalau Hermione tidak salah ingat, satu menit yang lalu Draco menawarkan untuk bercerita tentang kisah Helena Ravenclaw dan Baron Berdarah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Roh di dalam Hermione tidak bisa melihat.

Namun apakah roh selemah itu? Tentu saja tidak. Katakanlah mereka buta, namun mereka memiliki _feeling_. _Feeling_ bagaimana bisa menggerakan tubuh kaku Hermione selama ini. Melihat menggunakan mata hati, dan menyimak dengan saksama siapapun yang sedang berbicara dengan mereka.

_Apa pula sih yang dilakukan si Tunggal Malfoy itu? Apa yang mau dia ceritakan tentang Helena Ravenclaw?_

… _aku tidak tahu._

_Dan katakan padaku, siapa itu Helena Ravenclaw dan Baron Berdarah?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco meninggalkan Hermione tidak sampai lima menit karena dengan cepat dia membuat air panas di dalam dapur, kemudian kembali lagi membawa termos dan menuang air panas itu ke dalam gelas berisi bubuk kopinya. Sekejap saja, gelas itu sudah terisi kopi yang asapnya mengepul.

"Aku tidak suka gula," ujar Draco mendadak.

"Mmm, begitu."

"Ya, begitulah." Draco menunggu kopi itu agar tidak terlalu panas dan kembali berjalan ke kasurnya. "Oh iya, hanya ingin memberitahu. Kalau kau secerdas itu, Hermione—"

Draco sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Namun Hermione tetap menunggu.

"—kau tahu bagaimana kau bisa bergerak walaupun tanpa syaraf dan koordinasi otak, 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"

Draco kaget karena jawaban yang keluar merupakan jawaban ngotot dan tak ingin dikalahkan. Hermione diam sejenak, terlihat seperti berpikir, kemudian berkata lagi.

"Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tahu kalau kaulah yang menciptakan aku, jadi kau yang mempunyai mantra untuk memanggilku ke sini dan menggerakkan tubuhku …."

Draco mengangguk puas.

Fakta pertama: Roh yang berada di tubuh Hermione Granger adalah orang yang cerdas. Fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Fakta kedua: Draco tidak begitu yakin untuk mengkategorikan roh di dalam patung Hermione merupakan roh pribadi maupun roh gabungan.

"Oke, sekarang aku bisa bercerita mengenai Helena Ravenclaw dan Baron Berdarah." Draco mengusap-usap tangannya karena dingin. "Jadi, awal kisahnya …"

Draco bercerita, sedikit antusias karena dia suka kisah mistis Hogwarts seperti ini. Helena Ravenclaw, atau Nona Kelabu di Hogwarts, merupakan hantu yang misterius dan jarang bicara, baik kepada murid asrama lain maupun asramanya sendiri. Cerita ini didapat dari buku Sejarah Sihir atau gosip yang dilontarkan mulut ke mulut.

Satu hal yang Draco percaya:

"… karena Baron merasa bersalah setelah membunuh Helena, gadis yang sangat dicintainya, dia menikam dirinya sendiri."

Draco mengambil gelas kopi yang terasa hangat di tangannya. Ternyata dia belum bercerita terlalu lama.

"Baron bunuh diri?" gumam Hermione, lebih menyerupai bisikan. Namun Draco mendengarnya dan mengangguk singkat. Mereka berdiam diri beberapa saat. Hermione yang terduduk tegak dengan kedua tangan mengepal di atas paha, dan Draco yang menyesap kopinya perlahan-lahan.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu cerita itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Apa sih yang tidak aku tahu?" Sikap Malfoy yang sombong itu kembali muncul, dan Draco menyeringai karenanya. "Aku tidak pernah ketinggalan informasi."

Ketika itu, Hermione ikut mengeluarkan nadanya yang angkuh dan sedikit formal.

"Benarkah? Tidak penah ketinggalan informasi?"

"Yah," Draco menyesap kopinya lagi dan melanjutkan, "mungkin ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku tahu."

Setelah itu, mereka menghabiskan malam bersalju itu dengan duduk di pinggir kasur, tanpa tidur. Posisinya sama: Hermione duduk tegak, tangan mengepal di atas paha, dan Draco yang memegangi cangkir kopi, sekali-kali menenggak isinya yang semakin lama semakin berkurang.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Paginya, saat Draco sudah meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja dan ingin memejamkan mata setidaknya setengah jam sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas, dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah guncangan di bahu.

"Draco."

Guncangan itu tidak berhenti.

"Draco."

Sekali lagi.

"Draco!" —dan diiringi bentakan. Draco langsung bangun, mengusap matanya yang berair dan merah karena kurang tidur. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah Hermione Granger, matanya masih bersinar cerah—tentu, dia baik-baik saja walaupun tidak tidur—menatapnya dengan cemas dan khawatir.

"Apa?" Draco menguap sekali. Dia benar-benar ngantuk dan ingin tidur walau sudah meneguk isi kopi itu sampai habis.

"Ada yang menggedor-gedor pintu."

"Hah?"

Draco langsung terbangun. "Apa? Ulangi."

Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya. Draco tertegun. Wajah itu diukir dengan tangannya sendiri, dan sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan patung-yang-mempunyai-roh. Bisa dilihatnya hidung mungil berbintik itu, matanya yang bulat besar penuh keingintahuan, bibirnya yang merah menggoda …

… membuat Draco ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Sayang, Draco masih waras dan mencintai manusia. Begitu, bukan? Draco masih waras, benar 'kan?

"—gedor pintu."

"Apa?!"

Kali ini Draco benar-benar tidak mendengarnya karena dia sibuk memerhatikan lekuk wajah Hermione. Helai rambut cokelatnya yang membingkai sempurna kontur wajahnya … giginya yang besar dan menarik … lehernya yang jenjang ….

"—pintu. Dan aku tidak mau mengulangnya lagi." Hermione menyentuh pipi Draco. Jarinya, walau terasa sulit dan kepayahan, berhasil bergerak dan mengusap permukaan halus itu dengan pelan. "Aku yakin itu ayah. Tolong bilang aku tidak ada di sini."

Draco mengerjap.

"Ayahmu sampai mencari ke sini?"

"Aku yakin itu. Tapi aku akan bersembunyi di sini, untuk jaga-jaga. Tolong."

Dahi Draco berkerut heran. "Tapi kenapa kau harus bersem—"

Suara gedoran pintu itu terdengar lagi. Draco risih dibuatnya. Dia segera merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan dan acak-acakan, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Draco masih sempat berbicara beberapa kata. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ketika membuka pintu, wajah cemas Wendell menghiasi ambang pintunya. Draco mengangkat alis.

"Ya? Ada apa datang pagi-pagi begini, Mr. Granger?" Dan Draco tidak berhasil mencegah kuapannya di hadapan Mr. Granger. Ditutupi mulutnya menggunakan tangan supaya tidak terlalu memalukan.

"Anakku. Anakku. Apa dia ada di—"

"Tidak ada," potong Draco. "Aku masih mau melanjutkan tidurku."

"Tapi—!" Udara dingin yang datang sepertinya tidak membuat Wendell menyerah demi mendapatkan anaknya. Draco yang hendak menutup pintu menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa?"

"—aku khawatir padanya. Bisa kau bantu cari dia untukku?" Wajah Wendell memohon, hampir memelas. Draco jadi tak tega mengabaikannya. Dia berdeham sebentar, berusaha untuk menjernihkan suaranya.

"Mungkin saat ini dia sudah kembali. Kapan dia pergi?"

"Entahlah. Tadi pagi aku sudah tidak melihat dia berada di kamarnya."

Draco mengangguk-angguk.

"Coba sekarang kau ke rumahmu, Mr. Granger. Siapa tahu dia hanya berjalan-jalan ke luar dan sekarang sudah kembali lagi."

Wendell hendak membantah lagi, namun Draco keburu menyelanya.

"Kalau dia masih belum ada, aku akan mencarinya denganmu."

Air muka Wendell menjadi berseri-seri dan mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dan 'maaf mengganggu', Wendell pergi dari sana. Draco mengembuskan napas lega.

Langkah-langkah kakinya membawa Draco kembali menuju kamarnya. Dia melihat Hermione di sana duduk dengan … entahlah. Aneh. Ekspresinya bisa digambarkan kalau dia sedang gelisah.

"Hermione? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Dia bersikap aneh, Draco." Hermione menatap mata Draco. "Dia bersikap aneh. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu berbicara padaku dengan nada khawatir dan gelisah, seakan-akan aku bisa hilang di hadapannya begitu saja. Aku jadi risih. Aku tidak suka."

Draco menelan ludah.

_Hilang …?_

Di mana dia pernah membaca sesuatu tentang 'hilang' dan berhubungan dengan Hermione?

Hatinya mencelos. Buku itu. Buku itu pernah membahas, satu-satunya mengembalikan roh ke dunia asalnya adalah menghancurkan wadahnya yang sekarang.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa Kementrian Sihir sudah bergerak? Apa mereka benar-benar menyelidiki tentang kasus ini? Lalu … bagaimana … Hermionenya …?

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Hermione. Aku sudah meminta ayahmu untuk pulang karena aku bilang kalau kau mungkin saja sudah kembali ke rumah."

Hermione berdiri dan menghampiri Draco. Draco mematung.

"Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Terkadang Draco bingung dengan sikap Hermione yang suka angkuh dan lemah lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Tetapi dia hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak memperpanjang masalah sepele itu.

Hermione berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Waktu itu kau pernah melakukan ini padaku—" bisiknya, "—dan kau kelihatan senang sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa rasanya. Tapi semoga ini bisa membahagiakanmu lagi."

.

**iv.**

.

Sudah lama Draco tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Dunia Sihir. Semenjak dia pindah ke Dunia Muggle saat umurnya delapan belas tahun, dia tidak pernah lagi datang ke sini. Enam tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, pikirnya. Walau tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan, tetap saja ada yang terjadi.

Hari ini Draco memutuskan untuk melakukan Apparition ke depan pagar rumah Malfoy Manor. Tidak bisa dia langsung masuk begitu saja, karena Malfoy Manor mempunyai proteksi yang sangat kuat dan tak bisa ditembus. Mual adalah hal pertama yang melintas di benaknya, mengingat sudah berapa lama dia tidak melakukan Apparition.

Dia masih hapal bagaimana cara membongkar proteksi yang ada di Malfoy Manor. Semoga saja Severus Snape belum mengubahnya. Dia mengangguk mantap dan segera bekerja menggunakan tongkat sihirnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco kecewa karena dia tidak menemui Snape di tempat ini.

Snape sama sekali tidak tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Draco putus asa, tidak tahu di mana lagi dia harus mencari satu-satunya mentor dan harapan terbesarnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah perkamen lusuh dan terdapat tulisan Severus Snape di sana.

Draco bergegas mengambilnya.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengambil Malfoy Manor begitu saja.  
>Malfoy Manor tetap menjadi milikmu.<em>

_Tertanda,_

_Severus Snape._

Draco meremas perkamen itu tanpa sadar. Rasa frustrasi menggerogoti dirinya. Ke mana dia harus pergi? Apa Snape masih mengajar di Hogwarts? Ke mana dia harus bertanya?

Rasa kekecewaan melingkupi dirinya lebih dalam. Dia berjalan lunglai ke gerbang depan Malfoy Manor dan melakukan Apparition lagi. Kali ini ke Diagon Alley.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di Diagon Alley semuanya terasa lebih dingin. Walaupun begitu, Diagon Alley tetap ramai dengan hadirnya beragam kalangan penyihir. Ada murid Hogwarts, ada orangtuanya, ada juga anak-anak yang Draco perkirakan belum mencapai sebelas tahun.

Sepasang matanya memicing tajam dan waspada kepada siapapun yang melihat kepadanya lebih dari lima detik. Dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat masalah di tempat ini. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati, sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik di matanya.

Draco mendekat pada tempat yang menjual koran dan majalah.

"Aku beli satu," ujarnya mantap, mengeluarkan beberapa Sickle dari kantongnya, dan mengambil Daily Prophet. Si Penjual mengangguk gembira dan menerima Sickle itu dengan rakus. Draco berlalu begitu saja.

Uap-uap yang diembuskannya berasal dari udara dingin di akhir bulan Desember. Draco belum sempat membaca Daily Prophet itu, tapi dia yakin ada informasi yang bisa dia dapatkan dari sana.

Ketika sudah berada di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai, Draco membuka Daily Prophet itu dan harus dikejutkan oleh Headlinenya.

_**BISNIS ILEGAL MERAMBAT MENUJU DUNIA MUGGLE**_

_**Kementrian Sihir bergerak karena adanya kecurigaan Muggle terhadap sesuatu yang aneh. Pemerintah Muggle sudah mencium keanehan ini sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Kementrian Sihir akan memberi hukuman kepada siapapun yang melakukan hal ini dan akan segera menghancurkan wadah-wadah roh yang dipakai. Baca selanjutnya halaman 11….**_

Buru-buru Draco membuka halaman sebelas. Di sana ada gambar sebuah patung yang bergerak-gerak. Patung laki-laki muda bersama seorang ibu muda dan berjalan gembira.

_**Konsep pemakaian mantra roh kini disalahgunakan oleh beberapa penyihir. Mantra roh dipakai untuk menyelidiki sesuatu hal di masa lalu yang ditakutkan akan membahayakan Dunia Sihir, bukan dipakai untuk melanggar Hukum Alam dengan menambah populasi di dunia atau menduplikasi wujud nyata seseorang. Bukan juga dipakai untuk membuat makhluk hidup menjadi patung karena ini semua akan menggeser wujud Dunia Sihir. **_

_**Setelah diselidiki, ada tujuh orang yang melakukan mantra roh ini. Keberadaan mereka akan terus dicari. Empat lulusan Durmstrang, dua lulusan Hogwarts, dan satu lulusan Beauxbatons. **_

Draco berhenti membaca dan segera memusnahkan koran laknat itu dengan sekali lambaian tongkat.

Ada beberapa orang yang menatap dirinya dengan aneh, tapi Draco tidak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan bisnis ilegal. Hubungan yang dia jalani dengan Hermione sangat aneh, terikat namun ikatan yang longgar dan kuat. Draco tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Dia dan Hermione adalah kedua insan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Draco tahu itu.

Dan di titik itu, Draco memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dia benar-benar harus menemui Snape bagaimanapun caranya.

.

**v.**

.

Malamnya, Hermione tidak mengunjungi Draco. Draco memelototi jendela kamarnya berkali-kali, namun tetap tidak ada apa-apa. Dia mengembuskan napas lelah. Hermione tidak mengunjunginya hari ini. Apa Wendell menjaganya terlalu ketat atau dia tidak punya kesempatan mengunjunginya atau yang lebih buruk lagi … dia sudah _musnah_?

Draco harus bertanya roh siapa yang berada di dalam Hermione.

Tepat saat dia bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Hermione mengetuk pintu jendelanya. Draco langsung membuka jendela itu dan membantu Hermione naik ke atas. Perutnya bergejolak aneh saat melihat wajah Hermione yang tanpa ekspresi. Memang selalu begitu.

"Hermione, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Dan ada yang ingin kuberitahu."

Mereka berdua bicara dengan cepat. Draco mencerna perkataan Hermione dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Hermione mengangguk. Dia menutup jendela itu karena udara dingin terlihat seperti mengganggu Draco, dan bersandar di tembok, di sebelah tubuh Draco.

"Walau melanggar hukum roh?"

"Dan yang ingin kuberitahu, Draco, benar-benar melanggar hukum roh. Aku yakin apa yang ingin kau tanyakan dengan apa yang ingin kuberitahu berkorelasi, Draco. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari ayahku tadi."

Jantung Draco berdegup kencang. "Mendengar apa?"

"Bahwa Kementrian Sihir sedang mencari orang-orang … _itu_. Termasuk kau! Namamu termasuk!"

Draco merinding.

"Untuk apa aku merahasiakan identitasku dan tidak dapat membantu apa-apa?"

Draco mengangguk. Hermione-entah-siapa sedang bersikap realistis, dan Draco setuju. Mereka harus bekerja sama dalam menghindari Kementrian Sihir dan mereka harus saling membantu untuk itu.

"Baik. Aku ingin bertanya siapa dirimu."

Di satu titik, Draco merasa takut untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Hermione menjawab dengan pelan namun yakin.

"Perkenalkan, aku …"

Draco merasa dunianya menggelap ketika Hermione menjawab pertanyaan singkatnya. Draco merasa tak percaya karena semua dugaannya salah. Draco merasa dirinya berada di ambang kejatuhan ketika Hermione mengucapkannya tanpa dosa.

"Ulangi sekali lagi. Mungkin aku salah dengar."

Draco menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi hampir jatuh terduduk.

"Haruskah aku menyebutkannya sekali lagi?"

"Ya. Harus."

Hermione mengucapkannya lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang.

"Perkenalkan. Aku … roh gabungan lain."

Draco benar-benar jatuh terduduk sekarang.

"Roh gabungan antara—"

Hermione tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Karena terdengar suara **POP** mengerikan di luar jendela. Draco langsung menarik Hermione dalam pelukan.

"Tetap bersamaku," bisiknya. "Kau tidak akan pernah _hilang_. Aku janji."

Hermione ingin berbicara lagi, namun Draco mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka seperti pergi ke tempat lain dengan sensasi yang membuat pusing dan mual.

Apparition.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

to be continue

notes:

**Ada yang sudah bisa menduga hal ini? Maksud saya, mengenai siapa sebenarnya roh yang ada dalam tubuh Hermione. Ada yang mau menebak? Adakah juga yang mau menebak sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di akhir **_**scene**_**?**

**Saya tahu **_**romance**_**nya nggak terlalu kerasa. Saya janji **_**chapter**_** depan merupakan **_**hints-hints**_** mereka berdua yang akan saya gambarkan secara eksplisit.**

**Terima kasih yang senantiasa menunggu fanfiksi ini. Proyek Sculpture merupakan proyek jangka pendek. Tidak akan melebihi enam **_**chapter**_**. Yep, jadinya ini akan merupakan konflik yang diselesaikan (mungkin kalau bisa diselesaikan) dengan singkat.**

**Tersedia kotak untuk berkomentar, untuk menuangkan spekulasi apa pun dan pendapat kalian tentang fanfiksi ini.**

**Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan akun saya atau fanfiksi saya, saya jawab di bawah. Sekali lagi, dihaturkan terima kasih yang banyak untuk yang sudah **_**review, favs, follows**_**.**

_**Special thanks for:**_ _AbraxasM, Red Malfoy, ganti nama, Guest, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Adellia Malfoy, khofifah. halizah, clato-chan, Crystal Rotgelle, senjadistria, callagloxinia, galuhtikatiwi, DraconisSun, Nha Chang, lucius malfoy, Kahokocchan, yoshikan. amalia, carverwords19, bubbleshen, AdeLWizz._

**( pertanyaan dan jawabannya )**

**Q: Sebenernya aku bingung … gimana cara jalannya Nona Granger [Adellia Malfoy]  
>A: Dia berjalan karena sudah diberi mantra dari Draco supaya bisa bergerak. Coba baca kembali deh Chapter 1. Di sana dijelaskan kalau Draco membisikkan sesuatu dan Hermione menjadi 'hidup'.<strong>

**Q: Weaselbee itu maunya apa sih? [clato-chan]  
>A: Hahaha, dia hanya sekadar informan, kok <strong>

**Q: Yang Obsession kapan mau dilanjut? Penasaran nih. Ditunggu, ya [Crystal Rotgelle]  
>A: Wah, Obsession sudah di<strong>_**update**_** dan sudah **_**complete**_**. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu sampai sekarang **

**Q: Tolong diperjelas lagi umur mereka, dong. Oh ya, di fictionpress dan AO3 ffnya sama kayak di FFn atau beda lagi? [senjadistria]  
>A: Draco <strong>24. **Hermione **17 **(wujud patung). Kalau di fictionpress jelas beda soalnya itu khusus karya orific saya, sementara yang di AO3 juga beda lagi, karena saya hanya mem**_**publish**_** cerita di sana dengan kategori RPF atau yang tidak diperbolehkan di**_**publish**_** di FFn. Ditunggu kunjunganmu! :D**

**Q: Nggak hurt kan thor akhirnya? [galuhtikatiwi]  
>A: Saya mempersilakan kamu menganggap <strong>_**ending**_**nya **_**hurt**_** atau enggak ketika sudah mencapai Epilog **

**Q: Aku asih bingung masa sama jalan ceritanya, kalau Hermione nggak bisa ngerasain apa-apa berarti percuma aja dong. [DraconisSun]  
>A: Karena roh di dalam tubuh Hermione bisa merasakan melalui mata hati mereka. Ya nggak mungkin kan roh bisa merasakan sesuatu yang bukan tubuh mereka? Apalagi sekarang mereka mendiami sebuah patung. <strong>_**But**_**, **_**thanks for your support**_

**Q: Terus Hermione mati rasa gitu? [lucius malfoy]  
>A: Bukan mati rasa. Penjelasannya sama seperti pertanyaan di atas. Maaf kalau masih bingung hehe.<strong>

**Q: Oh iya aku mau nanya, aku nggak ngerti sama kata-kata yang ini: **'Yang dirasakan Nona Granger adalah sesuatu yang kering; yang hampa. Nona Granger tidak merasakan apa-apa.' **itu maksudnya apa? [yoshikan. amalia]  
>A: Arti singkatnya adalah Hermione tidak merasakan apa-apa <strong>

**Q: Sebenarnya Hermione semasa hidup jadi manusia dulu pernah ada kaitannya sama Draco gitu ngga? [bubbleshen]  
>A: Sayang sekali jawabannya tidak. Tapi, Draco <strong>tahu** orang ini siapa. Terima kasih banyak atas masukannya, bubbleshen! :D**

**Dipersilakan untuk bertanya mengenai apa yang membuat kalian bingung, **selama itu bukan _spoiler_. **Oh iya, kalau ada yang mau koreksi tentang pengetahuan saya di Dunia Sihir, beritahu saja. Saya bukan manusia yang sempurna, saya kurang mengetahui seluk-beluk Dunia Sihir yang **_**canon**_**nya.**

**love,  
>qunnyv19<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Run Away

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
><span><strong>Characters:<strong> Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Mr. Granger  
><span><strong>Warning:<strong> Semi-canon. Typo(s). Multichapter. OOC. Yang tidak suka dengan _genre_ yang sudah saya tentukan mohon jangan protes, saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca fanfiksi ini lagi. Tolong dimaklumi; karena saya yakin kalian tidak mau kalau saya cantumkan Romance tapi kadarnya lebih sedikit dibandingkan Supernatural dan Dramanya. Terima kasih.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.:. Sculpture .:.<br>© qunnyv19

.

Chapter III: Run Away

* * *

><p>.<p>

**i.**

.

Mereka pergi ke manapun yang ada di dalam benak Draco. Draco menyeret Hermione—tubuh kaku itu sudah tidak terasa aneh lagi—dan mereka terus mencari tempat yang bisa diandalkan untuk tinggal.

Setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.

Hermione Granger tidak mau bertanya apa-apa lagi kepada Draco. Toh percuma, Draco sendiri tidak tahu ke mana tujuannya sekarang. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ialah menemui Severus Snape dan melindungi Hermione Granger.

_Melindungi Hermione Granger._

Napasnya memburu ketika mereka berdua lari di kawasan yang Draco sudah tidak tahu lagi di mana. Sedari tadi dia terus melakukan Apparition ke manapun yang dia tahu, dan menyebabkan mereka berdua—atau lebih tepatnya, Draco—mual dan dia merasa ingin muntah.

Si Malfoy segera sadar kalau pelarian mereka berakhir ketika mereka mendapati sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Hutan lebat, menyeramkan, dan harusnya tidak boleh dikunjungi oleh siapapun.

Hutan Terlarang.

Entah bagaimana caranya Draco berApparate ke sana kemari dan akhirnya bisa berlari sampai ke Hutan Terlarang. Terengah-engah, ia mengencangkan genggamannya pada Hermione.

"Tunggu di sini," katanya pelan ketika dia meraba-raba sakunya untuk mengecek apakah tongkatnya masih di sana atau tidak. Dia berjalan dengan lambat dan langkahnya pendek-pendek. Ditinggalkannya Hermione di belakang, bermaksud untuk kembali lagi ketika dia sudah menemukan tempat perlindungan yang aman.

Draco terus melangkah, makin lama makin cepat, namun darahnya berdesir ketika dia merasakan ketegangan yang familiar di tempat ini. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja namun dia merasakan beberapa pasang mata yang terus mengamatinya dari tempat-tempat tertentu.

Tidak mungkin bukan, Kementrian Sihir dengan cepat melacak tempatnya berada?

Bisa jadi, bisa jadi ….

Draco yakin dia sudah mengecoh orang-orang Kementrian dengan terus berApparate tanpa henti dan menguras tenaganya sampai tersisa sedikit untuk berjalan dan berlari. Dia juga yakin bahwa mereka sekarang setidaknya akan memikirkan strategi untuk menangkapnya.

Tsk, tidak perlu Draco tahu siapa yang seenaknya muncul di depan jendela rumahnya. Itu pasti orang Kementrian—tidak ada orang lain di kawasannya yang mempunyai keperluan dengannya. Ketika matanya menyipit, dia melihat pergerakan samar tanpa suara di sebelah timur. Dia segera mengacungkan tongkat sihir. Pergerakan itu semakin kentara dan … pergi. Pergi begitu saja.

Draco mendecih tak suka. Dia sudah berpikir bahwa dia tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk menyusul makhluk tersebut, bisa saja hanya makhluk liar yang biasanya berada di Hutan Terlarang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Tentu saja, sekarang semuanya terasa mengganggu. Tubuhnya sudah lelah sekali. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan dan terkapar di Hutan Terlarang, lalu beberapa saat memejamkan matanya dan mengumpulkan energi untuk tahap yang selanjutnya.

Namun semuanya terasa tidak mungkin. Dia teringat Hermione Granger yang harus dia bawa di tempat selanjutnya. Dia teringat Severus Snape yang harus dia temui dan menyusun strategi bersamanya. Dia harus—

Pemikirannya terputus. Seseorang menyerangnya dari belakang.

Gerakannya saat cepat. Tanpa berpikir panjang Draco menggeser sikunya ke belakang dan memutar tubuhnya, lalu mengucapkan satu mantra yang ada di pikirannya untuk membekukan tubuh yang ada di belakangnya tersebut.

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Karena yang ada di belakangnya adalah seorang yang kurus, rambut hitam berminyak, hidung bengkok, dan bibirnya tipis; hanya berbentuk garis lurus.

Draco tentu saja terkejut melihatnya.

"S—"

"Diam," bisiknya sambil menyeret Draco dari tempat itu. Rambut pirang Draco tersembul di balik semak-semak dan dahan-dahan pohon yang berbahaya dan tinggi. Dia meronta-ronta, tak terima dirinya diseret begitu saja.

"Hermione," desisnya ketika Severus Snape terus menyeretnya dari sana. "Hentikan dulu, Severus—" kata Draco lemah, tak tahu harus memanggil Snape dengan nama apalagi karena Profesor terdengar janggal dan Snape terdengar terlalu formal.

Severus Snape tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus menyeret Draco.

Draco menghentakkan tubuhnya, membuat dirinya berkelit dari cengkeraman tangan Snape dan mereka berdua terpisah tepat di bawah salah satu pohon angker Hutan Terlarang.

"Aku harus mengambil sesuatu—" Draco menelan ludahnya, "—seseorang, mungkin. Kau akan membawaku ke mana?"

Severus membuang ludahnya dan segera memelototi Draco. "Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang sedang menunggu kita, ha?"

_Tahu, tahu sekali._

"Ini tidak akan lama," sergah Draco cepat, kini berusaha memikirkan jalan tempat di mana dia meninggalkan Hermione tadi. "Kau bisa menungguku di sini atau—"

Severus mengabaikannya lagi. Kaki-kaki Draco melangkah diikuti derapan langkah Severus satu meter di belakangnya. Draco yakin dia bisa menemukan jalan yang benar dan membawa Hermione bersamanya.

Sedikit lagi ….

Tapi, dia tidak mungkin salah, bukan?

Kenapa ketika dia kembali, dia tidak menemui Hermione Granger yang sedang berdiri atau berjalan atau …? Ke mana hilangnya gadis itu?

Bergidik ngeri, Draco menoleh ke mana-mana. Timbul keinginannya untuk berteriak, tapi segera saja tangan besar Severus membekapnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Bocah Malfoy. Kita tidak akan ke mana-mana lagi. Cari tempat aman."

Draco meronta lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum dia menemukan Hermione. Dia kira meninggalkan Hermione lebih aman daripada Hermione ikut bersamanya … tapi ternyata ini malah membuat celaka yang lebih menyebalkan ….

Tubuhnya tidak mau mendukungnya lagi dan tidak mau memberikan bantuan apa pun. Rontaannya melemah, tongkat sihir terkulai bersama dengan tangannya yang dicengkeram erat, tubuhnya diseret entah ke mana.

Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis hanya demi menyelamatkan 'nyawa' Hermione Granger, anak dari Wendell Granger.

Yang bahkan wujudnya tidak nyata.

.

**ii.**

.

Ketika Draco membuka mata, pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih gading yang sudah kumuh dan catnya mengelupas. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya tembok putih kusam sama seperti langit-langitnya, dan di sebelah kiri terdapat jendela panjang dan sempit yang ditutupi setengah oleh gorden berwarna merah tua. Tak ada barang lain di sana selain nakas di sebelah tempat tidur, dan kasur yang ia tempati sendiri.

Draco mendadak terbangun. Hatinya mencelos ketika dia kembali teringat bahwa dia meninggalkan Hermione tanpa tanggung jawab. Dia tidak mau memikirkan dia di mana saat ini. _Ini bukan mimpi, _dan ia yakin Severus Snape membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

Tapi ….

Draco bangkit dari kasur yang tidak empuk sama sekali itu dan memegang kenop pintu yang hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Sebelum dia sempat membuka pintu itu, matanya nyalang untuk mencari keberadaan tongkat sihir yang selama berpuluh tahun lebih selalu menemaninya.

Tongkatnya tak dapat ia temukan dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu bobrok itu sambil menggeram kesal.

Di depannya ada meja panjang dengan satu kursi di masing-masing sisinya, dan satu sisi paling ujung untuk diduduki oleh seorang kepala acara ini, mungkin. Semuanya berwarna putih. Draco melangkah kaku dan mendapati dirinya hampir terjengkang karena suara-suara yang terdengar di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tempat ini menjadi ramai. Ada seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di salah satu sisi meja dan menarik patung anak laki-laki kaku di sebelahnya, tapi Draco tahu patung itu hidup.

Barulah Draco sadar bahwa wanita cantik atau ibu muda itulah dan patung hidupnya yang menghiasi halaman depan Daily Prophet yang telah ia baca.

Kemudian semakin banyak orang yang datang bersama patung-patung hidup lainnya. Detik itu pula tubuh Draco membeku, ini adalah konferensi untuk orang-orang yang sudah melanggar Hukum Alam; atau bisnis ilegal yang mereka jalani sudah membawa mereka sampai ke sini.

Termasuk Draco.

Orang yang terakhir muncul di ruangan adalah Severus Snape. Dia mendengus ketika mendapati Draco masih berdiri dan melongo seperti orang bodoh. Ia membisikkan satu kata dengan pelan dan tajam, "Duduk."

Draco mengikutinya. Ia duduk di sisi kanan, di sebelah kirinya terdapat laki-laki berkacamata yang mengoceh tak jelas dengan patung kecil yang selalu dia pegang. Sebelah kanannya terdapat anak kecil yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa sedari tadi. Dan di hadapannya ada wanita cantik dengan patung anak kecil yang ia lihat pertama kali.

Ternyata masih ada yang keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Hati Draco melonjak—itu Hermione. Hermione melangkah dan mendekati Draco, lalu berdiri di belakangnya dan memegang pundak Draco yang menegang.

"Hermione," gumamnya, "Kenapa kemarin, eh, tadi kau menghilang?"

"Ada seseorang yang membawaku," ujar Hermione, nadanya meninggi seakan-akan menyalahkan Draco karena itulah dia menghilang. Draco menelan ludah yang tertahan di kerongkongan. Hermione melanjutkan dengan pelan. "Tapi aku dibawa ke markas mereka. Orang-orang _sepertimu_."

Draco tidak menjawab lagi karena perhatiannya tertuju pada Severus Snape yang tidak membawa apa-apa di tangannya. Tidak ada patung. Tetapi dia terlibat dalam kasus ini … pastilah dia yang dimaksud 'dua lulusan Hogwarts' selain Draco sendiri ….

"Aku tak mau banyak bicara," katanya intimidatif, mata hitamnya yang setajam elang menatap mereka satu per satu, termasuk Draco Malfoy. "Langsung ke intinya saja. Musnahkan semua patung yang ada di tanganmu, atau di sekitarmu, atau di belakangmu—" ujarnya mendelik, "—dan kita akan bebas. Masalah selesai."

Berbagai protes datang dari macam-macam orang. Bahkan sudah ada yang mengacungkan tongkat sihir kepada Snape. Snape tetap bergeming dan terlihat tenang, wajahnya datar.

Gerutuan dan sumpah serapah juga terdengar sampai telinga Draco Malfoy. Dia sendiri memilih untuk menyimpan semua amarahnya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Severus Snape mengusulkan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya?

"Protes sesuka mulutmu," katanya pedas, ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan perubahan sama sekali. "Aku tidak akan mengubah semua keputusanku. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang barusan kubicarakan, kalau kalian masih mau protes. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian semua tertangkap, tapi aku tidak."

Suasana yang ribut itu langsung berhenti, digantikan dengan keheningan yang mencekam dan tidak disukai oleh siapapun di sana.

Satu pendapat dilontarkan untuk memecah keheningan itu. "Yang kau musnahkan wadah rohmu itu pastilah yang tidak begitu berharga. Aku berusaha untuk menghidupkan anakku kembali!"

Yang lain kembali berseru diiringi teriakan protes. Severus lebih marah dari yang Draco kira. Matanya melotot dan suaranya tak lebih dari sekadar bisikan. "_Dia adalah hidupku_. Jangan asal komentar kalau tidak tahu asal usulnya, bajingan."

Mereka berhenti lagi, kali ini terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan Severus Snape. Konferensi ditutup dengan lambaian jubah hitam Snape yang berkibar menghalangi pandangan mereka, dan kepala rapat tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Yang ada di meja itu langsung bersorak tak percaya ketika Snape meninggalkan mereka.

Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger, di lain hal, segera meninggalkan tempat itu diam-diam. Tangan Draco menyusupkan tangannya ke tangan Hermione yang sekarang terasa rapuh dan hampa.

Hermione menjadi bawel mendadak karena dia bertanya hal-hal yang di luar batas Draco, "Kita akan ke mana lagi? Kita akan kabur ke mana lagi? Kautahu, kita tak punya tempat untuk lari—"

Draco menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu, maafkan aku."

Kecerdasan Rowena Ravenclaw dan sifat ketulusan dan keibuan Jean Granger di tubuh Hermione tidak bisa mencegah Draco untuk menghentikannya. Bawel dan cerdas; itulah sifat yang mampu ditangkap Draco sampai saat ini.

Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seharusnya dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang diluncurkan Hermione saat mereka masih berada di rumah Draco. Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi kalau ditelaah dan ditelusuri lagi, mungkin saja itu terjadi—roh Helena Ravenclaw, setidaknya, tidak mungkin masuk ke wadah berwujud patung Hermione karena hantunya masih berada di Hogwarts.

Roh Helena Ravenclaw dan Jean Granger bukanlah yang ada di tubuh Hermione, tetapi roh baru—roh yang merupakan campuran dari Helena dan Jean, sehingga menghasilkan roh lain yang menjadi sifat Hermione sekarang ini. Butuh waktu lama bagi Draco untuk mencerna semua informasi ini, karena informasi ini tidak berada di buku 'Semua Mengenai Roh dan Asal-Usulnya'. Hermionelah yang menceritakan semua ini kepadanya saat dalam perjalanan tak jelas ketika mereka kabur dari para penyihir Kementrian Sihir.

Roh mereka berdua perlu beradaptasi untuk beberapa hari, namun sudah menjadi substansi baru dan meninggalkan Hermione dalam wujud roh barunya. Sehingga yang bersama dengan Draco sampai saat ini ialah Hermione Granger seorang. Sifat Hermione Granger yang _asli_. _Itulah keunikan Roh Campuran_, pikir Draco, yang ia yakini harus ia catat dan ia tambahkan di buku 'Semua Mengenai Roh dan Asal-Usulnya' supaya dia tidak lupa.

"Bagaimana, Draco?" tanyanya tak berhenti saat Draco masuk ke dalam kamar bobroknya—sekaligus membuyarkan lamunannya tentang percakapannya dengan Hermione tadi—berdua saja dengan Hermione Granger yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu.

"Setidaknya aku harus menemukan tongkat sihirku dulu," katanya sambil mencari-cari tongkat sihirnya lagi. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" tanya Hermione jengkel dan mengeluarkan satu tongkat yang sudah dikenali Draco dari saku pakaiannya. Draco mencibir, entah harus senang atau kesal.

"Bagus. Dan kenapa bisa berada di tanganmu?"

"Severus Snape menyerahkannya padaku. Sekarang tongkat sihirmu sudah ketemu, lalu?" Hermione Granger menggerakkan bahunya ke atas dengan lancar, wajahnya memancarkan keangkuhan luar biasa. Mau tak mau Draco tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Tapi … menghancurkan Hermione? Yang benar saja. Bukankah dia sudah pernah bilang kalau dia terlibat hubungan aneh dengan Hermione, yang longgar dan erat di saat yang bersamaan?

Dan dia tak akan rela Hermione dihancurkan begitu saja. Lebih baik dia yang dihukum daripada harus menyerahkan Hermione kepada Kementrian Sihir.

Hermione baru mau membuka mulutnya lagi ketika Draco menggelengkan kepalanya yang putih pucat. "Tidak," katanya tegas dengan penekanan. "Tidak mungkin aku akan menghancurkanmu, Hermione Granger."

Gadis patung berambut cokelat bergelombang itu terpaksa menahan senyumnya. "Lalu? Kau menunggu hukuman mati, atau setidaknya kurungan di Azkaban, yang akan menahanmu bersamaku sampai saat ini? Hm?"

Alis Draco terangkat. "Kau banyak tahu tentang Dunia Sihir."

Terdengar suara letupan-letupan di belakang kamar Draco, tapi Draco tak yakin itu apa. Begitu pula Hermione yang melangkah maju sedikit untuk mendengar lebih jelas, tapi dia mundur lagi dan bersandar di dinding ketika tidak mendengar apa pun lagi.

Ia menjawab pertanyaan—atau pernyataan—Draco yang tadi belum sempat ia balas.

"Astaga, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku campuran dari Helena Ravenclaw dan Jean Granger? Aku menguasai seluk beluk kedua dunia di bumi ini. Aku mengetahui banyak hal tentang Dunia Sihir maupun Dunia Muggle yang disebut-sebut oleh kalian," gumamnya lelah.

Hilanglah perangai Hermione yang formal dan kaku yang dulu, kini timbul sifat Hermione yang sebenarnya, yang membuat Draco tertarik padanya karena ocehan dan kecerdasannya selalu melompat begitu saja menghampirinya.

Kemudian dia kembali teringat kata-kata Hermione barusan. Menunggu hukuman mati dan kurungan Azkaban? Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya semudah itu kepada Kementrian Sihir. Mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal lain.

"Tentu saja," ujarnya licik, sifat Slytherin kini timbul ke permukaannya. "Aku akan membawamu pergi sesuka hatiku. Kita akan kabur … _lagi_."

Tepat ketika Draco mengucapkan frasa terakhir, pintu menjeblak terbuka, hampir menjatuhkan Hermione yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu dan dengan tepat waktu Draco menangkap tangannya. Severus Snape berdiri di hadapan mereka, wajahnya mengkerut tak senang.

"Kalau kau masih mempertahankan patung ini, Draco," tukasnya sembari mendelik pada Hermione yang menggenggam tangan Draco erat-erat, "Pergi dari sini. Se-ka-rang. Nyawa kami semua berada di tanganmu karena _mereka_ semua baru saja menghancurkan wadah roh mereka di halaman belakang barusan."

Itu menyebabkan kenapa tadi dia dan Hermione mendengar suara-suara aneh di belakang kamarnya. Namun Draco melihat kilat aneh di mata kelam Severus, seperti … tak tega.

"Apa kau yakin, Draco?" tanyanya, melihat Draco dan Hermione yang masih dalam posisi tak keruan karena Draco menyelamatkan Hermione dari jatuhnya. "Bahwa kau bersikeras mempertahankan _dia_?"

Draco mendengus. Severus mengartikannya sebagai 'ya'.

"Anak bodoh," umpatnya sinis. Draco menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan Hermione agar dia berdiri sendiri. Dia ingin membalas Severus karena mulutnya sudah membuka, tapi ia mengatupkannya kembali. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya urung mengatakan hal tersebut.

Severus tidak menghabiskan waktunya berlama-lama di sana, dan dia segera berbalik, menutup pintu bobrok itu dengan kasar dan kenop pintunya lepas ke tegel.

Draco menatap Hermione yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Hermione menatap balik.

.

**iii.**

.

Fase berikutnya adalah bagaimana mereka melompati celah jendela sempit yang berada di 'kamar' Draco, kabur begitu saja dari markas itu, dan mereka kembali pergi ke tempat lain di mana Draco sendiri tidak tahu tempat seperti apa.

"Mungkin rumahku di kawasan Muggle sudah hancur," kata Draco _sedikit_ muram, karena dia tidak mungkin bermuram durja di depan orang lain—terutama Hermione—karena dia punya harga diri yang cukup tinggi untuk tidak menunjukkan dirinya sedang bersedih.

Hermione mendesah pelan. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ide untuk kabur bersama Draco kedengarannya bagus dan meyakinkan, namun dia juga tahu bahwa Kementrian tidak sebodoh itu untuk dikecoh mereka selamanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah ayahku—"

Draco tergelak dan memandang Hermione tak percaya. "_Seriously_? Aku yakin seratus persen rumah yang pertama kali dicari adalah rumahku, lalu yang kedua adalah sumber sketsa dan daftar klien yang pernah kucatat di laci, dan mereka tidak membuang waktu untuk segera pergi ke rumah ayahmu!" semburnya cepat.

Hermione memelototinya—itu kalau bisa dibilang memelototi karena bola matanya tak bisa membesar—dan menatapnya garang.

"Dengar dulu! Kalau mereka sudah memeriksa rumah ayahku, apakah mereka sebegitu tololnya mengira _kita_ akan ke rumah itu lagi? Mereka tidak akan mengira kalau kita kembali ke rumah itu! Mereka yakin kita akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Semakin jauh kita melangkah, semakin dekat kita dengan mereka."

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Draco ikhlas dan setuju dengan kata-kata Hermione. Benar juga, bahkan seharusnya itu berada di daftar pertama dalam rencana yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Berada di dekat-dekat Hermione membuat logikanya surut.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke rumah Wendell Granger …."

Logikanya benar-benar surut ketika dia bersama dengan tubuh patung Hermione. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur, dan Draco mulai sadar kalau dia hanya tidur—atau lebih tepatnya, pingsan—beberapa menit saja.

Dia benar-benar butuh tenaga lagi sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Pemuda tersebut memelankan langkah kakinya di sebelah Hermione. Hermione yang cerdas langsung mengetahui maksud Draco dan segera menunjuk satu tempat di pedesaan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka memandang.

"Ugh," keluh Draco dan memandang Hermione tak percaya. "Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau aku tidak membawa uang sama sekali, sekadar untuk membayar sewa penginapan?"

Benar juga. Draco langsung menyambar tangan Hermione dan tongkat sihirnya ketika sesuatu terdengar mencurigakan di depan jendela rumahnya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan berdua di tepi sungai yang mereka susuri sejak tadi. Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi berada di tepi sungai, menyaksikan terbitnya matahari di pagi hari tanpa tidur. Atau setidaknya, tidak tidur itu melelahkan karena menguras tenaganya habis-habisan.

Draco berhenti melangkah dan duduk di pinggiran sungai. Mereka tidak melanjutkan perjalanan lagi dan istirahat sejenak, sementara Hermione berdiri di belakangnya, meletakkan kedua tangan seputih porselennya berada di pundak Draco, mengirimkan sensasi menenangkan di sana.

Pria berambut pirang pucat itu memejamkan mata dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Biarkan dulu seperti ini, setidaknya sampai dia bisa merasakan puas dengan segala yang ia rasakan.

Saat ini saja ….

Sentuhan Hermione mengejutkan Draco karena tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya mengusap dagu Draco. Draco membiarkannya saja saat tangan itu turun ke leher Draco, membuat Draco harus menahan diri agar tidak mendengus karena kelakuan Hermione yang aneh-aneh.

Hermione menghentikan gerakannya dan menarik tangannya sedikit lambat—kautahu, ini tubuh patung—dan kembali meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Draco.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa menyempurnakanmu," gumam Draco, tapi Hermione berani bersumpah ia mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Draco. Kontan saja Draco menutup mulutnya, tapi percuma. Hermione sudah mendengarnya.

"Menyempurnakanku? Untuk apa?" tanya Hermione kikuk, kedua tangannya tetap berada di pundak Draco dan ia masih berdiri tegak di belakang pemuda itu.

Draco tersadar dari transnya dan sentuhan Hermione yang memabukkan. Ia membuka matanya, sadar kalau ini sudah pagi hari sepenuhnya. Ia mengucapkan tiga patah kata yang simpel.

"Untuk menjadi milikku …."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, hanyut dengan air sungai yang beriak tenang di hadapan mereka, dan menikmati siraman sinar matahari pagi di atas tubuh mereka berdua.

.

**iv.**

.

Sebetulnya Draco ingin berlama-lama di tepi sungai itu, tapi otaknya bekerja lagi, dan logikanya menuntut bahwa ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sebelum Kementrian menyusulnya. Dengan berat hati ia menggenggam Hermione erat-erat dan mereka berApparate ke kediaman Granger.

Draco tak terkejut mendengar teriakan histeris Wendell ketika dia melihat Hermione masih utuh di hadapannya, belum dimusnahkan oleh Kementrian Sihir. Tubuhnya bergetar, dengan terburu-buru ia membukakan pintu untuk Hermione dan Draco, lalu mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa rumahnya. Wendell tak berhenti bergetar, tak jarang ia menjatuhkan kunci rumah yang ia gunakan untuk mengunci kembali rumahnya.

Setelah ke-sekian kalinya berupaya keras untuk mengunci pintu itu dan mengambilnya, Wendell menyusul mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Kukira kalian sudah … jantungku mau berhenti berdetak ketika mereka membawa tongkat sihir dan membongkar semua rumahku …." Ucapannya terputus-putus dan tidak jelas, tapi Draco menangkap artinya. Ia mengangguk sopan ketika Wendell memberinya secangkir teh hangat. Namun yang lebih dibutuhkan Draco adalah istirahat yang panjang.

Wendell memuaskan dirinya untuk berbincang lebih lama dengan Hermione. Hermione menanggapinya dengan sepenuh hati. Bagaimanapun juga, Wendell adalah _ayah_nya. Tanpa Wendell, Hermione tak bisa hidup. Tanpa Wendell, Hermione tak bisa bertemu Draco ….

Berdeham, Draco berusaha untuk berbicara kepada Wendell. "Maaf, Mr Granger, kalau ada kamar kosong untukku kali ini, aku akan tidur di sana. Tapi kalau tidak ada, aku akan berada di sofa ini saja …."

Wendell menggeleng-geleng berlebihan. "Aku ada satu kamar kosong. Kau bisa tidur di sana. Cepat, cepat! Aku tahu kau kelelahan karena sudah membawa Hermione seharian ini. Terima kasih banyak, Draco Malfoy …."

Draco mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu diantarkan oleh Hermione ke kamar tidurnya yang sementara. Wendell membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara sementara dirinya sendiri menunggu Hermione di ruang tamu.

Pintu bercatkan putih susu itu terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan kamar sederhana, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk tubuh Draco yang lelah saat ini. Dia segera mengempaskan dirinya ke kasur dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin tidur sekarang, kalau kau tidak keberatan …."

Berinisiatif, Hermione mendekati Draco yang matanya sudah terpejam sepenuhnya, lalu mencium sebelah pipinya yang putih pucat. "Selamat tidur."

Ia berkata singkat dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Setelah itu, dengan langkah pendek-pendek Hermione kembali kepada ayahnya yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu, ingin berbincang-bincang lebih lama lagi padanya.

Draco tidak membuka matanya, tapi ia tahu apa yang terjadi barusan.

Dia terbawa mimpi yang indah di dalam tidurnya.

.

**v.**

.

Kementrian tidak sebodoh yang mereka perkirakan.

Orang-orang di Kementrian Sihir tidaklah sedikit dan yang berada di sana adalah orang-orang hebat dan terkendali. Mereka ditugaskan berdua-berdua untuk berjaga di tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi, takut-takut Draco dan patungnya kembali ke tempat yang sudah pernah mereka datangi.

Draco bermimpi indah di tidurnya, memang, dan dia merasa dia tidur baru sebentar saja ketika ada yang menariknya dan memaksanya bangun.

Spontan, Draco meraba sakunya dan segera mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Draco membuka mata setelahnya, dan tongkat sihirnya patah begitu saja.

Dua orang yang tak dikenal Draco memiting tangannya dan membuat kedua tangannya terkunci di belakang. Draco ingin berteriak dan mantra 'Silencio' segera diluncurkan, menutup mulutnya dari apa pun yang baru saja ingin ia katakan.

Hatinya menjerit-jerit.

_Hermione_!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

to be continue

notes:

**Sekarang jelas, bukan, kenapa saya mengganti **_**genre**_**nya menjadi Supernatural dan Drama dibandingkan Romance dan Supernatural? Untuk itulah yang tidak suka dengan **_**non-happy-ending**_** dipersilakan untuk lekas meninggalkan fanfiksi ini secepatnya : )**

**Ada yang mengatakan ini seperti fanfiksi Draco dan OC dibandingkan Draco dan Hermione dan katanya membosankan. **_**Well, okay**_** … sekarang sudah terjawab kenapa tingkah laku Hermione aneh di bab sebelumnya? Kalau membosankan, saya minta maaf, dan lagi, saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca fanfiksi ini, kan **

**Kalian yang masih membaca fanfiksi ini adalah para pembaca yang luar biasa. Saya sendiri sedang berusaha untuk keluar dari zona aman (karena saya merasa saya selalu menulis Romance) sehingga saya mencoba untuk keluar dari zona Romance. Tinggalkan Romance dan di sinilah beradanya saya.**

**Tersedia kotak untuk berkomentar, untuk menuangkan spekulasi apa pun dan pendapat kalian tentang fanfiksi ini.**

**Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan akun saya atau fanfiksi saya, saya jawab di bawah. Sekali lagi, dihaturkan terima kasih yang spesial untuk yang sudah **_**review, favs, follows.**_

_**Special thanks for:**__ ganti nama, clato-chan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, CallistaLia, AbraxasM, jheinchyeon, Arjuna, catherine. raycyrus, alifiamalfoy, audreyaurellia, Draconis, yosikhan. amalia, callagloxinia, Guest, StarCo, Adellia Malfoy, senjadistria, Yu Hee, bubbleshen, carverwords19, c22felton, Hanakocchi, francoise isaline quentine._

**( pertanyaan dan jawabannya )**

Q: Aku masih rada kepo sama roh gabungan, maksudnya itu di dalam patung Hermione dimasuki dua roh yang beda? Terus selama ini patung Hermione ngomong sama bergerak itu karna salah satu roh aja atau gimana? Apa nantinya dia punya dua kepribadian berbeda gitu gara-gara ada dua roh? [CallistaLia]  
>A: Sejujurnya saya mau terima kasih sama kamu, karena pasti banyak pembaca juga yang bertanya-tanya soal hal ini. Pertama, ya, di dalam patung Hermione itu dimasuki dua roh yang berbeda. Kedua, selama ini patung Hermione ngomong dan bergerak karena koordinasi yang terjadi di dalamnya, dua roh di dalam itu harus bekerja sama supaya gerakan dan omongan mereka bisa sinkron dengan apa yang diperbicarakan dengan mereka, jadi hanya salah satu yang akan menggerakkan tubuh atau salah satu yang angkat bicara, tapi mereka sudah berdiskusi dalam hati. Nah, untuk yang ketiga sudah terjawab di bab ini, bahwa roh mereka berdua akan melebur dan menciptakan roh baru yang nantinya akan menjadi kepribadian Hermione sendiri semoga bisa membantu dan terjawab. Kalau masih ada yang bingung, boleh tanyakan lagi.<p>

Q: Aku bingung Hermione kalau kaku gimana ya jadinya? [audreyaurellia]  
>A: Hermione kaku karena dia tidak punya saraf yang mengendalikan ototnya bekerja dan otak dan semua organ dalam lainnya. Dia digerakkan karena roh-rohnya yang ada di dalam tubuh. Dia jadi bisa bergerak, namun tidak bisa merasakan, karena tubuhnya itu bukan tubuh manusia. Semoga sudah jelas ^^<p>

Q: Roh gabungan? Tapi kok kesannya cuma ada 1 roh dan itu roh wanita ya? [Draconis]  
>A: Maaf, coba kamu cek lagi bab sebelumnya. Perhatikan percakapan mereka … kayaknya janggal kalau mereka berbicara dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu dan 'mereka' hanya berbicara untuk diri sendiri.<p>

Q: Kenapa Mione nggak bisa ngerasain apa apa sih? [callagloxinia]  
>A: Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa karena tubuhnya bukan tubuh manusia dan dia tidak punya saraf untuk merasakan sesuatu di kulitnya; dia tidak punya indera apa pun. Kan tubuhnya buatan<p>

Q: Oh ya kaa boleh minta link yang AO3 sama fictionpressnya? [senjadistria]  
>A: Silakan, ini linknya. Selamat membaca :D<br>(setelah saya pikir-pikir, linknya nggak bisa dikasih di sini, sehingga saya akan mengirimnya di PMmu saja :D)

Q: Itu yang baru apparate di depan rumah Draco pegawai kementrian bukan? Atau malah Snape? [bubbleshen]  
>A: Dugaanmu yang pertama yang benar ^^ Snape sedang berada di sekitar markas untuk mencari-cari Draco, karena dia memutuskan untuk mencari Draco ke kawasan Muggle kalau sampai tiga jam berikutnya Draco tidak muncul. Snape memberikan arahan kepada mereka semua, dengan begitu mereka bisa bebas dari ancaman Kementrian karena sudah tidak punya bukti lagi. Hanya Draco yang membandel dan mempertahankan Hermione. Apakah <em>hints<em> Dramione di sini cukup memuaskan?

Q: Oh iya, aku ada pertanyaan, maksudnya roh gabungan lain itu contohnya kayak apa sih? Kalau di dalam patung yang jadi tubuh roh Hermione itu ada banyak roh lainnya, ada kemungkinan roh itu campuran antara laki-laki dan perempuan? [carverwords19]  
>A: Roh gabungan lain itu … seperti Hermione saat ini. Pertama-tama akan ada dua roh yang masuk ke tubuhnya karena mantra yang diucapkan, lalu mereka beradaptasi di wadah mereka, dan lama kelamaan mereka akan memunculkan roh baru yang akan menggabungkan sifat dari kedua roh itu. Dan roh baru itu akan menjadi sifat baru Hermione; sifat lahiriah Hermione; sifat Hermione yang sesungguhnya. Semoga tidak membingungkan dan cukup jelas ^^<p>

Q: Yang aku pertanyakan kok bisa sih bikin ff sebagus ini ._., jujur aku pernah coba, dan itu ribet di tanda baca dan awalan ceritanya [francoise isaline quentine]  
>A: Hahaha, makasih lohh kamu juga bisa. Untuk masalah tanda baca, kalau ribet, bisa kamu edit setelah kamu menulis, jadi merasa tidak ribet :D<p>

**Dipersilakan untuk bertanya mengenai apa yang membuat kalian bingung, **selama itu bukan _spoiler_. **Kalau boleh jujur, saya salut dengan kalian semua dengan tebakan-tebakan kalian ^^ terima kasih banyak yang sudah bersedia untuk menebak! **

**love,  
>qunnyv19<strong>


End file.
